Undisclosed Desires Sebastian Michaelis Love Story
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Aurora Rush has been given two souls to watch over a pair of children that are soon to be dragged into an inside war between the nobles of England. Not only will she had to fight off the enemy, but also the feelings for another demon from her past...
1. Chapter 1

Undisclosed Desires

A Sebastian Michaelis Love Story

**Aurora Rush is a demon that has been under the contract of the Drakeford family for years. Her contract with them involves her service as a guardian over the Drakeford Twins in return for their parents' souls after they die in the hospital. When arriving at their mansion, she didn't expect to find yet another demon under their order, and a demon that she had known from years before. Soon, something goes wrong, and one of the twins is kidnapped during a night that her 'feelings' took control. Confusion is clear in her mind; Aurora isn't sure what she can do. Can she fight against her feelings for the other demon while fighting to save the child?**

Chapter One

The Contract

Mairlynn Drakeford's throat was tearing; her eyes stung. Her chest felt as if boulders were piled upon it. She knew that she didn't have too much longer, and neither did her husband. The release from this pain, the agony, would be heaven, but there was just one thing that was holding her back.

Make that two.

Ramona and Reymond. Their twin children.

Now reaching the age of 7, their twins would be left with nothing but the house, the business, and they had no one left to take care of them. No family, no friends, just the servants of the house. Who would take care of them?

They would be shipped off to someone that would just want the money and nothing else. Someone that didn't care for them. How could Mairlynn keep that from happening?

Opening her eyes, she slowly turned her head to stare at the man in the coma beside her.

Damn that carriage! How could they not have seen them crossing the street? They had the right away and it was the middle of the day. And how could the drivers not have been caught? Foolish cops can't even get to the scene on time to arrest a couple of idiots. If this was how the world was now, Mairlynn feared what it would be like in the years to come.

But that wasn't what the problem was. She needed some way to help her children. She knew that neither she nor her husband would be leaving this hospital. But…what could she do to help Ramona and Reymond?

Thinking about this was making her head hurt. Closing her eyes, she faded away into the distant realms of sleep; nightmares of the crash and her children's parentless future running through her mind.

Mairlynn found herself in a graveyard, the moon bright in the sky and the land beneath her feet covered in a white mist. The gravestones, angels and other objects were all around her, leaving her with a chill creeping up her back.

Surprisingly, she found that she could move. That she no longer hurt; anywhere. It was as if the crash never happened.

Mairlynn instantly knew then that it was just a dream. It had to be. There was nothing that could heal her in this condition. Her days were being counted; there weren't many left. Was she here to pick out her grave?

Suddenly, a violin began to play from deeper in the graveyard. It was quickly followed by a voice.

"We are the lucky ones  
>We shine like a thousand suns<br>When all of the color runs together

I'll keep you company  
>In one glorious harmony<br>Waltzing with destiny forever"

The tune was soft, delightful, and it was drawing Mairlynn further into the graveyard, leading her towards the voice. It was feminine, glorious, and breathtaking. It fit in with the graveyard and the mist and the full moon delightfully, and it…

"Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Turning me into the light"

…Not only made Mairlynn want to dance, like she and her husband used to during their parties they held and were invited to, but it seemed to encase her in a warmth that told her that everything was going to be okay. That her children were going to be safe. That she was going to pass on soon with no more pain. That she was almost free.

"Time dances whirling past  
>I gaze through the looking glass<br>And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

Sacred geometry  
>Where movement is poetry<br>Visions of you and me forever"

A faint figure was beginning to appear to Mairlynn as she got closer and closer to the voice singing to her; calling to her. It was sitting atop of one of the large, square monuments, swaying to the tune. She couldn't see where the violin was being played from, but she quickly forgot about it as the figure became clearer to her.

"Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Turning me into the light"

The figure was indeed a woman; or so it appeared to be. Mairlynn felt a strange aura around her, but shook it away quickly. Her height was unknown due to her sitting, but Mairlynn could tell right away that she was taller than herself. She held long, black, luscious hair and held her eyes closed as she sang. She was dressed head to foot in black. Black gloves, leather pants with a pair of boots and a black shirt loosely tied closed with strings like you would normally see on men from ages before. Her sleeves were wide and slightly frilly, but not too much, and silver lines outlined the collar. Rubies and diamonds hung on her ears and neck and on her fingers, giving Mairlynn the idea that his woman had money.

"Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Let the dark waltz begin  
>Oh let me wheel - let me spin<br>Let it take me again  
>Turning me into the light."<p>

Mairlynn could only watch, amazed as the woman finished her song. It was silent after her last note drifted away and she opened her mouth too speak when the woman's eyes slowly opened. Mairlynn lost her voice as she gazed into the eyes of the woman before her; a color the mix of Ruby red and Amethyst purple. She had never seen such eyes like that before. Such beautiful eyes.

The woman, now gazing down at Mairlynn, gave a small smile.

"You came." Her voice still seemed to sing to Mairlynn. "What is it that you've come for?"

Mairlynn saw her mouth move, but didn't hear anything. "What?"

The woman's smile grew larger. "What have you sought me for? A contract?"

"A contract?" She asked. She was still ensnared by the woman's pale beauty; she seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Yes, a contract." The woman's voice was laced with humor.

"What…what kind of contract are you speaking of?" Mairlynn asked.

"Any contract. Whatever you wish. Death to an enemy. Life to a recently lost friend. Love. Revenge. Talent. Whatever you want. But…"

"Anything?" Mairlynn's mind quickly began to put things together. "Anything…" She paused and took in the woman's last word. "But what?"

"There's something that I'll want to receive in return."

Mairlynn suddenly felt very cold and folded her arms together. "And that is?"

The woman's face broke out into a large smile, her teeth now shown as fangs. "Your soul." A slight wind blew now but the woman didn't seem touched by it as Mairlynn's dress and hair fluttered.

"My…my soul?" She gasped.

"Yes," The woman's smile had shrunk to its original size as she gazed down at Mairlynn, her chin in the palm of her black gloved hand. "I can give you anything you wish, but in return I receive your soul."

Mairlynn's heart stopped for a moment. Was this still a dream? Or had her wish to save her children come true? Whether a dream or not, she was willing to try.

"My children," She gasped out. "Will my soul cover both of them?"

The woman continued to gaze down at her in silence. Those eyes of hers seemed to pierce into Mairlynn's mind, reading it. She finally shook her head.

"I'm afraid not," Her smile grew wider again. "But if there were a second soul in the deal…" The woman left off there.

Mairlynn quickly understood what she meant and began to think. Where could she get another…It hit her. Her husband. But, would it be okay to offer that? Her husband would want to save their children, wouldn't he?

"I…might have a second soul to offer you. Would you be willing to come with me?"

The woman just gazed at Mairlynn in silence, that grin still on her face. Mairlynn tried to hold her gaze against those eyes of hers, but in the end she just had to look away. Her breath caught in her throat.

She was in the hospital room again, her bed beside her husband's. His eyes were closed, not stirring. It brought tears to Mairlynn's eyes and she turned away, only to find the lady in black right behind her. She was gazing down at the man in the bed almost hungrily. Mairlynn had been right. The woman was tall; towering over her by what seemed to be a foot.

"My husband," Mairlynn held back the pain and the tears as she spoke. "He's in a coma due to the crash we were in. The Doctors say that he won't wake up." She gazed down and caught sight of something that she hadn't before. The woman held claws. "The doctors also say that I don't have much longer to live myself." Mairlynn faced the woman behind her again fully. "Our children. There's no one to be with them. No one to take care of them." The strange woman only stared, that small grin still on her face. "That's what I want. A Guardian for my two children after my husband and I are gone. Not someone that just wants their money of the names they hold, but someone that will truly take care of them. At least until they are old enough to do it themselves." She took a breath. "With our souls…will you be able to care for our children until…" She bit back tears again. Leaving her children was painful. Even worse than leaving them with…

Who was this woman? Better yet…

WHAT was she?

"Until they're old enough to stay on their own." Mairlynn finally finished. "C-can you?"

With no answer, the woman slowly moved past Mairlynn, her heels clicking on the tile as she made her way over to the man on the bed. Reaching him, Mairlynn held her breath as the strange woman leaned over the man and…smelled him? Well, smelled his hair. Why she was doing that, Mairlynn didn't know, and she didn't think that she wanted to know.

Closing her eyes for just a split second, the woman had disappeared from the bed. Before Mairlynn could move she felt her own hair being lifted from her shoulders and heard a deep breath being taken. She froze, not knowing what to do. What was she supposed to do at a time like this? And why was she being smelled? Was this woman just trying to freak her out?

If she was, it was working.

"Your souls…" The woman whispered in her ear. "Are enough, though neither of you have long to live." Mairlynn gulped. "When you pass on, your contract will go on to the children. Though their souls will not be in jeopardy, they must bear the mark so I can protect them if anything happens."

"T-the mark?" Mairlynn shuddered. Shivers traveled down her spine as the woman answered in her other ear.  
>"The Mark of the contract that binds us together. It proves that I have to stay around until the mark is removed. So when you die and your soul becomes mine, the Marks will go to the children until they have met your standards of age. I will not be able to make another contract with anyone until the Mark will disappear from them." The woman pulled back. "Suitable?"<p>

Mairlynn took a deep breath. This is what she wanted. Her children would be safe now. There was nothing more that she wanted."Yes," She nodded. "Yes. Thank you." The woman gave a large smile before gripping the woman's throat as she pulled the body back into her own. Mairlynn shivered again as the other hand trailed down her arm and grasped her wrist. She then got the sudden urge to know something. "What, what are you?"

The woman paused for a moment before placing her lips against Mairlynn's neck. Fear of being bit traveled through her body, but quickly left when the lips were removed. "Demons are not really known to well in this time, are they?" Her voice was laced with laughter.

Mairlynn thought she would have frozen, she should have felt fear, but she didn't. Instead, she felt relieved. Relieved that her children would be safe. If anyone tried to harm them or take the twins now, the demon would kill them.

"What…what is your name?"

"I don't have a name," The woman replied, rubbing Mairlynn's hand on her face.

Mairlynn felt the hand on her throat start to tighten. Her time was up. "Can I give you one?" The woman behind her froze, as if in surprise. Mairlynn gave a small smile. "Aurora, Aurora Rush, after a dear friend of mine from school."

She felt the demon's lips turn into a smirk. "Aurora. Yes. I like that name. A light display in the sky. Such beauty."

Mairlynn felt the hand tighten around her throat even more and could tell that her lights were growing dimmer. "Thank you, Aurora."

"No," The demon whispered in her ear. "Thank you, Mairlynn Drakeford."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Meeting**

The figure paused outside the large building, glancing up at it in the middle of the storm. She was not affected by the wind or the rain, staying dry and un-rumpled as she stood in the middle of the driveway. It made the Tyntesfield Mansion over in Somerset, England look small, and that place was quite large.

**(I'm serious! Look it up! I would love to live there!)**

The woman gave another smile, but covered her mouth, forgetting what she was here for. She couldn't go in there with fangs and claws now, could she? She would have to take on the body of a human again, just like she had to while she was in the hospital. The Claws and fangs would just have to be gone here, as well. Oh well. She could always just call them back the moment she needed them. If she needed them. She didn't have to count everything on them, anyway.

Walking forward, the woman reached up and knocked on the door. The Wills of Mairlynn and Joshua Drakeford would be being read here soon, so she had little to no time to waste. She, after all, had to earn the two souls she had already received. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able to get anymore and where was the fun in that?

The door pulled open on her and she gave a smile.

"Can I help you?" A polite, elderly man asked her.

He held short white hair and a pair of glasses on his face that went with the black, butler uniform he was dressed in. He held a look of sorrow, but he tried to hide. She knew why, too.

With her smile still there she made herself shiver. "Hello. I'm looking for the Drakeford residence," She told him. "Please tell me that this is the right place. If not, I'm afraid to step back out into the rain again. It's awfully dreadful tonight."

The elder man looked surprised and glanced the woman over.

She held long, gorgeous black hair and a pair of reddish-purple eyes that he had never seen the color of before. She was tall, about 5'9' and was dressed in a long, black trench coat that hid her clothes from the storm. A suitcase was at her feet and it made the man sigh.

"Yes, this is the Drakeford residence. Who is it that you're looking for?"

"I'm here in regards to Madam Mairlynn."

A look of pain flashed across the elder's face. "My apologies, Miss, but I'm afraid that I have to inform you on-"

"Her death," The woman lowered her head and shook it in sorrow. "Dreadful, isn't it? Poor Lady. And her Husband, too. I heard all about it. That's why I'm here," She then gave a small grin. "I'm here for the twins."  
>"Who's at the door, Alois?" A young voice came from inside.<p>

The woman peeked around the doorframe and spotted who she was looking for. Her smile grew larger.

Reymond and Ramona Drakeford were walking down the steps, heading towards the door. Booth the children were young, not even over the age of ten yet, though looks of pain and sorrow were all over them. Reymond was dressed head to foot in white and red with short, reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. Ramona matched her brother, only in a skirt, with long hair reaching to her waist. Reymond wore a ring on his finger that held the crest to the Drakeford family with Ramona's was a necklace.

"This is…uh," Alois stepped back and the woman took a few steps into the house, her bag now in her hand. She pause, turned towards the children and gave a bow to them.

"I am Aurora Rush, a…distant friend of your mother's." The woman smiled. "I had heard the news and came as quickly as I could." She raised her eyes to catch the twins' as they stared at her in surprise. "You have my condolences. Young children at your age should not endure tragedy like this."

Reymond glanced away in anger, fighting back the tears that he had refused to let show while Ramona gave a soft curtsy to her. "We thank you for your concern, Madam Rush. You are the Rush that my mother went to school with, are you not? She has told us many stories about you."

"Why, yes I am," Aurora grinned as she straightened. "And surely the stories weren't any of the pranks I pulled on the boys now, were they? Stories like that shouldn't be told before you get to know me."

The good think about getting souls is that the memories are all there as well.

Ramona gave a giggle as she recalled some stories about that very subject; even Reymond let out a laugh.

"It is good to finally meet the woman behind our Mother's stories. I must say, you look quite different than I had expected," Ramona admitted. "But in a good way, I assure you."

Aurora straightened. "No problem with that at all, my dear," She told them. "I know that this is horrible to ask, but would you mind if I stayed here for the night? I fear the very thought of going back out into that storm in the middle off the night."

Reymond glanced back at her, his tears retreated again. "Of course not. Mother would be ashamed of us if we had sent you back out into the storm. Alois," The old man quickly came forward. "Will you please take her bag to one of the guest rooms?"

"You must be hungry," Ramona reached forward and snapped her fingers. Another man, this time a younger one with blond hair and blue eyes in the same suit that Alois was wearing, came forward and began to remove her jacket. "We were just heading to dinner. Come and join us."

Aurora smiled as the two children looked her over. Not very women wore pants in this day and age, but she was one of them. Black leather with boots and a red shirt loosely tied closed with strings like you would normally see on men from ages before. Her sleeves were wide and slightly frilly, but not too much, and black lines outlined the collar.

Each child grabbed her hand and began to drag the woman down the hall.

"Dinner sounds delightful. And," Aurora called to Alois and the second man as they started up the stairs. "Thank you very much." Both men looked surprised but then gave her pleased smiled.

Aurora didn't notice it until after she entered the kitchen. The other demon that was residing in the mansion. She could sense it; not in the dining room but close. Perhaps the kitchen. She just knew that it was there. It smelled familiar for a moment but she quickly shoved it aside. If anything thought about taking the children, Aurora would stop it. She had a contract to fulfill after all. After they were of age she didn't care, but before then…

12 others were sitting around the table of the dining hall, all towards the two chairs sitting at the head of it. One seemed to be a priest, another a lawyer, and the others seemed to be relatives as in brothers and sisters and whatnot.

"Who's this?" A middle-aged woman demanded, pulling a cigarette from her mouth.

"This is a friend of Mother's," Ramona introduced her as they continued towards the table. "They went to school together."

"A friend of Mairlynn's, hmm?" They all gave her a look over. "And just where is it that she met you?"

"Like Dear Ramona here said, Mairlynn and I went to school together. Don't worry, I remember you as well, Melissa." The woman grinned, showing her perfect, white teeth. At least she had gone ahead and hidden her fangs. "I'm surprised that the name Aurora Rush has not arisen in your head." The cigarette fell from her mouth, giving Aurora the victory of a snicker as a servant came forward and pulled a chair out for her beside Ramona. "Thank you." She smiled. The young man flushed.

Did servants here not get any 'thank yous' for what they did? Aurora decided not as he pulled out another chair for the ladies and was ignored. She smiled again. It seems that humans were still as nasty as they ever were.

"Vincent!" Reymond gave a short call. Footsteps could be heard to the door leading down into the kitchen and it burst open. Three figures came in with trays of food and began setting them around the guests, but the last man that came forward with the final three plates made Aurora freeze as her eyes narrowed.

The other demon had entered.

And he looked right up at her, his eyes narrowed themselves. As she glared at him, she had the feeling that she had seen this demon before. But what was it? Why was she thinking that?

Things were silent for a moment before Aurora realized that the two of them were being stared at. She cleared her throat and turned to smile at the two children beside her.

"My apologies," She faked a nervous laugh. "He looked like a friend of my brother's. Forgive me." She told them, glancing back at the man as he moved towards her and the children.

He held long black hair that he kept back in a tie and a pair of brown eyes that seemed to glow in the light. He was dressed in the clothes of a cook, just in the color black and minus the big, white hat. A pair of square glasses were on his face and his nails were painted black.

"It's quite all right, Madam," The man replied smoothly as he leaned down next to her to place her plate down. The voice was familiar as well. What the hell was going on? "It's not a problem, I assure you." She glanced sideways into his eyes and noticed a reddish glow to them.

He knew what she was as well. "Thank you." She grinned. He nodded, giving her another look, and then backed off back into the kitchen.

Aurora continued to grin as she ate the food she didn't need. It looked like a conversation will be happening between the two of them later that night.

The dinner was surrounded by things that didn't mean much to Aurora so she ignored them all. Until they were moved into the library. The bookcases were enormous and covered with books of all kinds. She immediately went to the books. They were one of her most enjoyable ways to spend time. The human imaginations were such entertaining things.

She didn't really pay attention to the Will as it was read until it came to what she was really for.

"And for Ramona and Reymond," The man in the suit continued. "Within the death of both your parents at such a young age, we cannot leave you alone. If you had been older…" The man shook his head sadly. "Everything in this house and the money of your parents is left for you. It seems that your parents have left the name of your Guardian with us. You're Guardian is-" Before the man could continue, Aurora glanced around the others in the room. Ramona looked fearful, Reymond faceless. Their family members all wore looks of greed. She then caught view of a figure behind a bookshelf on the other side of the room, watching as well.

It was that demon. What had the twins called him? Ah, Vincent. He was watching, his eyes glowing red again. Aurora smirked.

"-Miss. Aurora Rush."

Quickly again, everyone looked surprised, except for the man behind the bookshelf. He smirked. And the others looks changed to disappointed. The twins were still surprised.

"What?" Aurora played her shock perfectly, setting her book down. "Me? Why me? I haven't seen Mairlynn in years! I mean my goodness. I've only written to her, nothing else."

The man shrugged. "You're who the Lord and Lady choose. There's nothing that I can do."Aurora glanced at the two children again. They still looked shocked. She turned to look at the ground, her hand covering her smirk.

Step one, done.

Step two, now engaged.


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

Chapter Three

Fun

"Miss Rush, please," Alois, the elderly man from before walked towards the woman in red. "The Lord and Lady would like to see you."

It was later that night. Everyone else was either asleep or gone. Aurora had expected the two children to be sleeping by now as she sat on her bed, reading one of the books that she had taken from the library.

"Please, just call me Aurora. Miss Rush makes me feel-" ~Human~ "-old."

"Of course. Please, this way."

Following the elderly man down the hall, Aurora could tell that she was getting closer and closer to the other demon in the house. Was she being led to him? Or was he just with the twins? Did the twins know that he was a demon or was he just waiting for the chance to get them? Either way, she was just about to find out.

Alois opened the large door and Aurora entered. The room was large, built for two with two of everything. Beds. Mirrors. Chairs. Dressers. And two separate doors that made Aurora think that they led into two separate bathrooms. The two children sat in chairs before the fire, reading books while that demon from the dining hall stood behind them, a platter of tea and sweets for the children in his hands.

"Ahh, there you are," Reymond set his book aside as Alois shut the door behind her, leaving just the four of them. "We were waiting for a chance to speak with you." He closed his book. "Vincent."

The demon moved quickly. The tray was set on the table and he lunged at Aurora. She smirked and jumped back before swinging her own fist at him. He caught hers, and she caught his.

"So, Vincent was right." Ramona sighed. "You really are a demon, not Lady Aurora."

"Hmph." Aurora dropped her hands and watched as her nails turned to claws again before returning. "No, I'm not. Not the Aurora Rush that you are thinking about, anyway."

"Before Vincent kills you," Reymond glanced at her, his face blank. "Tell us why you are here."

"Oh, I highly doubt your friend here can harm me," She exchanged a look with the smiling cook. "Besides, your mother would feel…very displeased. Giving me her and your father's souls all for nothing if you attack. Until my mission is done, I'm afraid you'll have to refrain from trying to kill me."

Ramona stood up in definite anger. "How dare you! My mother and father would never-"

"Make a contract with a demon, so says her children who did the same?"

Aurora reached up, unbuttoned her black vest before following it with the white shirt just far enough to pull down the collar. A Faustian symbol was there on the bridge between her neck and shoulder, black lines forming a star in a circle. "Though your parents souls are all ready mine, I have to keep to the contract until the two of you succeed to the contract rules." Aurora buttoned up her clothes again and glanced Vincent over. "I'm surprised to see that children could summon up one of us," She shook her head. "I don't know whether to say pathetic or foolish."

The other demon let out some chuckles. "I knew that I recognized you," His eyes opened with a slight red glow. "Cat."

"Cat?" Both children asked in confusion.

Aurora raised an eyebrow and then it lowered as she smirked. There was only one that called her Cat. She knew that she recognized that demon before. It was strange on how she didn't realize who he was beforehand. "Indeed. Tell me…what contract is it holding someone like you to these Children, Crow?"

Vincent smirked. "Why, I believe that you already know the answer to that."

"Wait," Reymond stood himself. "You two know each other?"

"Of course." Aurora buttoned her vest back up again. "After all…we are the same."

Vincent continued to smile and turned to the Drakefords. "There is nothing for you to worry about, My Lord and Lady. She is not here to harm you."

Ramona nodded, seeming to take Vincent's word and sat back down. Reymond sat back down as well and continued to look at Aurora. "What are you here for?"

Aurora turned to the painting on the wall before closing her eyes. "Your mother summoned me while she and your father lay in the hospital. In exchange for their souls I'm afraid you're stuck with me until you are of age. You may not have noticed yet but the moment we met the Marks that your parents held when they died are now somewhere on your bodies. Though I've never heard of two marks from two of my kind being on the same body, but I suppose noting is wrong with that, seeming as how nothing has happened."

Ramona looked surprised. "How did you know that we have a contract with him?"

Aurora glanced back at the trio in the room. "Why else would he be here? Crow rarely does anything else, after all, and only for the…purest…of souls. Oh, excuse me," She gave the other demon a look. "It's Vincent right now, isn't it?"

"Yes," The demon nodded. "As yours is Aurora now, Cat."

"So…" The twins looked at each other. "We didn't need to call him after all, did we?"

Vincent and Aurora looked back at the twins. Reymond placed a hand over his chest where his heart would be. She hid a slight smirk behind her hand. Foolish humans.

"So, what exactly is it that you called Cro-Vincent here for?" She asked, taking a seat on the trunk at the edge of one of the beds.

"We wanted revenge for our parents' death. Mother told us that they had to have been hit on purpose. So we want to find out who did it and even the score."

"Have you any idea who it was yet?" She asked as Vincent just stood and listened. They would be talking after they left the room, you could count on that.

"No, but we'll be starting soon after everything settles down again with the family. We can't go out looking for murderers a month after it happened. It'll have to be a little while."

Aurora nodded in understanding before she stood up again. "I understand. You should feel lucky," She told the twins. "You have not one, but two, here to help you on your revenge. I can't let you get hurt anytime soon." She gave Vincent a look. "It looks like we'll be working together again, my friend. Do you think you'll be able to control yourself?"

Vincent smirked at her teasing. "Of course. And if I remember correctly, it was you who needed the controlling, not I."

"Hmph." She turned back to the twins. "Now, if you'll excuse me," She turned to leave but paused. "If you need me…just call. You know I'll come running."

She left without waiting for a reply and headed back to the room that she had been given.

So…it was Crow, was it?

God, that brought back many memories. She had wondered where her neighbor had disappeared to. After all, he had left his 'pets' for her to take care of over half a year ago and she had yet to see him again since.

And now they were going to be able to work together.

Infact, the last time that the two of them had even been together was almost 500 years ago in the 1340's.

She smiled at that. The destruction that the two of them had spread was given the name 'Black Death'. Ah, such entertainment in remembering things like that.

Coming to a stop just outside her door, she smiled. Crow was already there, waiting on her. Not wanting to waste any more time, she opened the door and entered the dark room. Closing the door left the room in complete darkness; she could see nothing but the pair of glowing red eyes that were peering at her from the bed she had been given.

"You know, sitting in the dark in a Lady's room like that can result in suck terrible actions and thoughts."

She heard his give a soft laugh. "Let these humans think what they want."

"I do not think drawing attention to the fact that we know each other around others in such a good idea."

"Hmm, seeing you so nervous over things from the past being exposed," The red eyes closed and opened again right in her face. "Is quite strange. Has something happened while we were apart?"

Aurora sighed and began to move around the room. The light was not needed. "And what makes you think that I am nervous about something?"

"More annoyed than nervous, then." Vincent moved to her bed again.

"Annoyed, yes." She nodded her head as she began to take her vest off.

"Because…?"

She grinned. She always loved making him practically beg for an answer. "I had only been wondering when you'd be coming home. You did leave your 'pets' with me, did you not? Or had you forgotten about them?"

She heard a 'Hmph'. "Of course I haven't forgotten about my pets. You have been taking care of them, haven't you?"

"If I hadn't, I'm sure I wouldn't be here in one piece. They can get rather hostile when hungry." Aurora replied.

Vincent chuckled. "That's how they are." The eyes were now by her door and so she made her way to the bed herself. She wasn't going to sleep, she didn't need to. A book would probably be what she would occupy herself with. "I am most please that we are working together again." She bit her tongue to hold back a laugh as the door opened. "It has been a while; nearly 500 years."

"I look forward to it." She called to him. The door shut behind him. They had never really talked; understanding each other without words.

Aurora turned on the lamp beside her bed and reached for the book again.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**

**Chapter Four**

**Welcome to the Family**

It didn't take Aurora long to learn the names of all those around the house, thought she wished that she didn't have to. Especially that next morning.

Aurora had read that entire book through the night and the moment she heard footsteps outside her door she stood and exited the room.

No light could be seen, but she didn't need light to see.

It was a lone figure walking down the dark hallway, his footsteps clumsy, but he kept from bumping into anything or falling over. Raising an eye, Aurora began to follow them, wondering what was going on.

"Hello?" She called out. "Are you okay?" She was ignored. She shrugged and turned to walk back to her room but froze. The person was either drunk or sleep walking. Aurora normally would have left the person on their own but she couldn't now. She was working for the two children and she doubted that either of them would like to wake up to a servant of theirs dead from falling down the set of stairs.

Turning back to the walking figure she paced her steps behind him, watching. She wore that small smile, quite enjoying herself with the thoughts of what could happen to a sleepwalker or a drunken fool. Falling down the stairs. Breaking things. Breaking their bones. Killing themselves. Falling on other people. Entering rooms that they shouldn't. Oh the possibilities.

As Aurora continued to pace after the man before her, she recalled him to her memory. This was the Head Butler. He had been the one that opened the door for her when she first arrived. What had the twins called him?

"Alois? Is that you?" A voice called out. The light from a candle came out of nowhere, slightly followed by a scream.

Aurora only had a moment to take in the face of the new figure before a flying kick came, aimed at her face.

The man was young with short blond hair and blue eyes and a small, thin beard. Dressed in a white pair of pajamas he had dropped the candle and jumped over Alois' head with some sort of battle cry. The kick flew at Aurora's face…but fell short by at least three feet.

"Intruder!" The man cried repeatedly as he jumped to his feet. He hurried over to a painting and pulled it off the wall. Aurora watched in surprise as the man pushed the large red button under it and an alarm went off as candles all down the hall lit up. The man turned back to Aurora and lifted his fists with a determined look. "You won't be stealing from this home, thief!"

"I can assure you that I'm not a thief," Aurora tried to say but the man cut her off with another failed attempt to hit her.

"Save your lies for the police!"

Aurora sighed as she dodged the man's hits. This was sad. Not the fact that the man didn't know that she was the one that was given the two Children to care for, and not because Alois was still heading down the hall like nothing had ever happened. What was sad was that this man had no idea what the hell he was doing.

"James? Where are you? Where's the intruder?" Another voice called from downstairs.

"Up here, Patrick! Bring your gun!" James replied trying to hit the extremely bored Aurora now that didn't even bother to move. She just crossed her arms, the attacks missing themselves. "Damn you're fast." The man commented.

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"All right Intruder! You're mine!"

Aurora turned her attention to the man that stood behind James. Patrick was older, about in his 30s, with brown hair and eyes. Dressed in a night-shirt and boxers, the man held…oh my god; it was a flame-thrower.

James quickly jumped out of the way as Patrick pulled the trigger. Aurora paused for a moment before grabbing the railing beside her and hoping over it to get to the bottom floor.

"Where'd she go?" James asked. "Did you get her?"

"I think so."

Aurora sighed again as the new door in front of her opened.

"What's with all the fus-ahhhh!" The young woman, with red hair and green eyes dressed in a white nightgown, backed back into the other room and the door shut followed by the sounds of crashing and glass breaking. Aurora turned with raised eyebrows just to face yet another woman in a black night gown this time with James and Patrick behind her. The woman held brown eyes with glasses and long brown hair.

"You picked the wrong house, I'm afraid." The woman told her, pushing her glasses up.

Aurora sighed, and lifted a hand to her forehead. "I didn't want to do this," She spoke. "But it seems that I have no choice." She lowered her hand with a smile and made to step forward when another body jumped in front of her.

It had been the young servant from the dining hall. The one that had pulled out her chair for her. He was a young man, not over 15 yet, with short blond hair and blue eyes as well. He had spread his arms out, his back to the three behind him. He was giving Aurora a pleading look and shaking his head, as if he knew that she could severely hurt them.

"Victor, what are you doing?" James demanded. "Get out of the way!"

"And just what is going on here?" A voice boomed out as the alarm turned off and the lights jumped on. All five there turned and glanced at the three figures that stood at the top of the stairs. The Twins and Vincent. The twins looked annoyed while Vincent wore a rather amused look.

"Sir, an Intruder!" James pointed at Aurora. She slapped a hand on her head. How stupid could these humans be?

"Coming to steal from us or Lady Aurora, I'm sure." Patrick commented.

"You dimwits," Remora scowled. "That IS Lady Aurora!"

All three of them looked back at the black-haired woman. "You're Lady Aurora?"

She sighed and took glance at the young man that had grabbed her right hand. Why had he done that?

"Are you all right, Aurora?"

She lifted her head to look at Vincent as he addressed her. "Of course."

"W-what," The voice made them all turn to the young woman that peeped around the door. "What were you doing wandering the halls at night?"

James scratched the back of his head. "She was following Alois, I guess. A sleepwalker is rather…" He paused. "Where did Alois go, anyway?"

The twins sighed. "We're going back to bed." The said simultaneously and disappeared around the corner.

"Sorry about that," James scratched the back of his head as he took a step forward. "Never can be too careful, right?" He held his hand out. "James Bale. Gardner of the Drakeford Estate."

~And crazy wannabe Martial Artist~ She thought as she began to shake their hands. "Aurora Rush."

"You've already met Alois, so-"

~Old Sleepwalker~

"Patrick Humsley. Chef."

~Pyromaniac~

"R-Rebecca Shelt. Maid~

~Clumsy Scardycat~

"Maria Harding. You know, you would look lovely in one of my paintings. Can I paint you?"

~And this one is apparently an insane artist~

"The one on your arm his Victor Jones," Vincent was standing on the first floor now, that amused smile still on his face. "He's a mute, but a good servant nonetheless."

~A mute, hmm?~

Aurora glanced down and the boy smiled up at her before letting go of her, grabbing Rebecca's hand, and leading her back into the room she had come from.

"Again, our apologies." James gave her a small bow. It won't happen again, I assure you." The three of them ran off, either to their rooms or after Alois, Aurora didn't know or care.

"What in the hell have I gotten myself in to?" She asked herself.

Vincent just gave her a smiled and a swift bow. "Welcome to the Drakeford Family."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

Chapter Five

The Phantomhives

For the last month or so, Aurora had gotten used to the new 'family' she had just become a part of. She ignored Alois' nightly strolls, James' bragging of his (horrible) karate skills, Patrick's obsession with fire, the clumsiness of Rebecca, Maria's constant badgering to paint her, and then lastly was Vincent, Victor, and the twins. The four of them seemed to be the normal ones; strange seeming as how Vincent was DEFINITELY not the normal one.

The Twins turned out to be Book nerds as they continued with the facility that their parents had created. The Drakefords were a large Sweets Facility, as well as water globes. Aurora had seen some of the water globes and she had to admit that she was impressed. Crystal figurines in water globes were art. She loved them and had already grabbed a few of them to keep in her room.

Victor was a sweet young boy. He seemed to have taken an instant liking to Aurora and followed her around everywhere after his work around the mansion was over. He loved to help Vincent down in the kitchens before rushing to the library and falling asleep in there before the large fire while he and Aurora read.

Speaking of Vincent, Aurora and he would talk through the night. Neither of them needed to sleep so there was no use of sitting in the bed besides being bored, and do they would be in either his room or hers, or even in the kitchen talking and reminiscing over things that they had done together in the past. Her favorite was the time when they met Smenkhkare, An Egyptian Pharaoh that ruled in the 18th Dynasty.

Aurora had to admit, she missed Vincent. It had been many years since they had last seen each other. A pounding in her chest when they talked was always there but she ignored it, not knowing what it was.

So, that morning as she and the twins were sitting at the table eating, Alois walked in, looking at his watch before stuffing it back into his pocket.

"You must hurry, young masters. We have a meeting with Lord Phantomhive and his son this afternoon."

Aurora raised her eyebrows and watched as Reymond slapped a hand to his face and Ramona had a slight blush creep up to her cheeks. "Who are the Phantomhives?"

"The Phantomhives are another English Noble Family that run a toy and candy empire. They serve directly under the Queen as her 'Guard Dog'." Reymond answered her as he set his fork down. "You could call them the rivals of the Drakefords. Lord Phantomhive was a good friend of father's though, so our competing was always, I suppose you could call it, friendly."

"And so we're going to go wee them?"

"Yes. Phantomhive wants the two of us over there for a luncheon and to give us his apologies for our parents. He was out of country and just returned a few days ago." Ramona replied. "The four of us shall be going."

"Four?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. Four." She turned to see Vincent standing behind her, arms folded behind his back.

She turned back in her chair and leaned back. "Oh goodie."

A carriage from the Phantomhive family arrived soon after and gave them a ride to their destination.

The first thing that Aurora noticed about the Phantomhive estate was that it was bigger than the Drakeford's. But when she noticed how many people were working, and just in the garden, she knew why. She also wondered just how many member of the family would be living there. Perhaps the whole family from child to great grandfather.

She received looks from everyone when Vincent helped her from the carriage. She ignored them all though. She had forgotten that the thought of women not wearing dresses in this day and age was frowned upon. Aurora still refused to wear them though…unless, of course, it was a special occasion.

The Twins led the way up to the large doors, a small smiling Vincent and a blank-faced Aurora following them. They didn't even need to knock. The doors were pulled open and the four of them walked into the dazzling white hall. Servants and maids hurried through the halls with towels and dishes and everything else that Aurora could think of. Instantly, a middle-aged man with brown hair that seemed to be the Head Butler stepped forward and began to lead them to the back Garden. They were given looks but no words were spoken.

Aurora glanced at Vincent to find him glancing back at her, that small smirk constantly on his face every time that she looked at him. She wondered if he was always wearing it or if it was just when it was at her.

But why was she thinking about something as foolish as that? What did it matter if he smiled at her? They've known each other for years so it was normal to smile when being reunited with an old friend.

The patio they were led too was white as well, set up with a glass table and two figures sitting in the six chairs around it. One was an middle-aged man and the other was a young boy; apparently his son.

"My Lord," The Butler gave a bow. "The Drakefords have arrived.

The man stood from his chair and turned to face the found of them, his eyes on the two children. "Reymond. Ramona," The slightly greying man gave each of the children and firm hug. "It's so good to see you again; if only it had been under different circumstances."

"It is good to see you again as well, Lord Phantomhive." Reymond replied.

"Please, you both do not have to call me Lord. Edward is just fine." The man turned to look at Aurora. "And you must be the one that has gained custody of them? The Aurora Rush?"

The young woman smiled and nodded her head. "Indeed. It is an honor, Lord Phantomhive." She lied.

"Please, just Edward." He repeated and looked at Vincent. "And you are?"

Vincent gave his own small bow with his small smile. "Vincent, My Lord, a companion from the Drakeford estate."

Edward smiled. "Look Vincent. He holds your name." He turned to the boy at the table.

Aurora took the child in. He had to be about 7 years old with short, dark hair and eyes, a mole under his left eye and dressed in a small suit as he ate his lunch. He glanced up and took them all in before his eyes landed on Aurora. His eyes grew wide and he just stared at her before staring back down at his plate, a light pink on his cheeks. Aurora raised an eyebrow and Edward chuckled.

"Oh dear. It seems Vincent has become rather bashful." He then pulled a chair out for the two of the girls before sitting back down himself. Aurora took a seat next to the child and glanced at him. He was looking at her before glancing away again bashfully. She smiled.

Whether or not she liked some humans, their children could be quite adorable.

Aurora half paid attention as the twins and Edward talked about their parents. Vincent, the child, kept glancing at Aurora as she gazed out over the garden before he stood up and ran off into it. The older Vincent watched after him for a moment before turning back to the woman across from him. She shrugged and they both turned back to the other three that were still talking.

The afternoon was a peaceful warm, believe it or not, but winter was soon to be on its way, as would the Twins' birthday. There was to be a party and the Phantomhives were invited. There was also a date set to wear the young Vincent was going to have to stay a week or two at their mansion when his parents were on their anniversary. That seemed to delight the two other children and it made the older Vincent and Aurora smile. Whether or not they were now the Lord and Lady Drakeford, they were still children themselves.

Besides, Aurora was there. She could help them run the facility. She had been already for the last month. They knew to call her until they could do everything on their own. She was sure that they would even after they did; they seemed to enjoy her company. Vincent's too.

"So, Vincent shall be staying with you a little before Christmas?" Edward was saying. "Are you sure that that is all right?"

"Of course," Ramona answered with a smiled and a nod. "Vincent will be no problem at all. It'll be nice having another child there with us instead of the elders," She glanced at Aurora and Vincent. "No offense."

The two of them shared a chuckle as they stood. "It is time we were getting back," Aurora said. "James and Peter said they would have a lovely surprise for the both of you when we returned and Alois will be worried if it's after nightfall." She smiled at Edward. "It would please us if you and your family come to visit us one fine afternoon. It would be lovely to see you again."

The man grinned. "And the same to you. Yes, I think that we just might do that." Edward went to stand up as the rest did but paused with a smile as he looked behind all of them. Everyone followed his gaze and had to smile themselves.

His young child had returned again, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He took a few steps towards Aurora, his face growing redder with each step and held them out to her.

"H-here." He stuttered in an adorable voice. "For you."

Aurora smiled down and him and took the flowers. "Why thank you Vincent. That's very sweet of you." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head before straightening again. If the boy's face could go any redder it did before he ran back off into the garden giggling.

Edward laughed at his child. "We shall be over soon. A week or so from now," He told them. "We'll send word a day before so."

Aurora had been glad that the surprise was not as bad as she expected to be when they returned to the Drakeford Manor. Peter had only slightly burned the curtains in the dining hall and everything else seemed to be in order.

Excusing herself from the rest of the house she went to her room with a vase for the flowers that the young boy had given her. Setting them on the dresser, she sat on the bed for a moment, thinking. She was going to have to find a way to thank the child. Normally she wouldn't do anything like that, but something about the younger Vincent just told her to.

But what would a young child like as a present…

Aurora smiled and stood up again. She had the perfect idea.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Six**

**The Phantomhives Part 2**

**Just like Edward had said, he had sent a note the day before to announce that they were coming over.** It would just be him and his son, his wife taking ill the day before. So that day, the twins had the entire house cleaned; though Vincent, Victor, Aurora, and Alois did most of the cleaning due to the fact that the others burned/broke/painted on everything.

Victor followed Aurora everywhere while they cleaned; Aurora found the cleaning to be much easier here than at her own home and found the young teen trailing her to be strange, but it made her smile. Victor was very sweet, though he couldn't talk. When he wanted to say something he wrote it down for you in a small notepad that he carried around everywhere before running of in embarrassment; no matter who he wrote it to or what it said. 14-year-old children were such strange creatures.

Vincent and Aurora didn't have much time to talk to each other over the last few days. Victor has recently made himself a burrow in her room by dragging a couch from the next room and staying awake and just stare at her until she fell asleep herself. She would laugh at the child and settled to just taking the naps. It didn't refresh her, but it passed the time.

It was supposed to be a luncheon visit, but Edward and his son arrived just as they were starting breakfast.

Aurora looked up in surprise as Alois led the two of them in and even more surprised as young Vincent ran to her with some more flowers right off the back. They were different than the ones that she had received last week, but these weren't the kinds that James had planted in their yard so she knew that the young boy had brought them with him.

"I-it's good to see you again, L-Lady Aurora." The young boy was flushing again.

"Why, thank you Vincent. It's good to see you again, too." She pushed her food aside and took the flowers from the boy. "They're lovely." The boy's face turned even redder and she gave a chuckle before turning back to his father. "It is good to see you again a swell." She told the elder man.

"Same to you, Madam Rush. How has the change of lifestyles treated you?"

~Change indeed.~ She smirked. "I've gotten used to it much better than I had expected." Aurora admitted. "Of course, I miss the others but I enjoy it here as well. Infact," She stood up. "It's much more peaceful here." And that was extremely true. She didn't have Vincent's little pets calling at her for food here. She wondered how they were doing. Picking up her flowers, she turned to the young boy that was still standing beside her. "Let me go put these with my others and I'll be right back." Young Vincent nodded happily and took a seat next to hers. As she passed Victor, she shook her head at the glare he was shooting the other boy. She hoped that it wasn't going to turn naughty.

"I see that Victor has dug his nails into you." Vincent's voice sounded the moment that Aurora opened her door. He was sitting on her bed, propped back on his hands with his legs crosses. His glasses were tossed behind him, making his red eyes shine even more without them.

"Indeed he has and it seems that yet another is trying to do the same." Aurora sighed as she added the flowers to the ones she already had. "Let us hope that they don't get too attached."

Vincent smirked. "Coming for the lips of the one that plans on returning the young boys flowers with a present of her own?"

Aurora raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He always seemed to be able to read her mind. She had learned to live with that, but it was still strange to her sometimes. "And if I am? I do have to seem human, do I not?" She turned to face him. "Speaking of which, do me a favor, would you?"

Vincent stared at her, smiling. "And what would that be?"

She smiled herself.

**Heading back down to the dining hall, Aurora took her seat between the two boys and began to listen to the twins and Lord Phantomhive confirm their plans for Christmas. **Young Vincent would be coming over for two weeks a week before Christmas. The twins were now thinking up plans for the three of them to do. Aurora was sure that they could acquire games and whatnot to entertain themselves.

They soon moved out into the Garden Patio like they had been at the Phantomhive estate and Aurora took entertainment in James trying to keep Patrick from pulling his little fire tricks out on the weeds of the garden. Vincent tried to talk to Aurora, but he kept stumbling over his words and in the end just resided into staring at her. Victor kept shooting him glares before deciding to grab Aurora's hand and dragging her away from the patio.

Aurora sighed at the two children. She guaranteed that neither of them would want to be around her if they knew what she was. Imagining their reactions, Aurora couldn't help but smirk. Now THAT would be entertainment. For her, anyway.

Vincent didn't return until the Phantomhives stood to leave. Holding a large box in his hands he moved into the house with a smile still on his face.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to, Vincent." Reymond commented as Alois shut the door behind the chef.

"What is that?" Ramona asked.

Aurora stepped forward and took the box from the smiling man. "I asked Vincent to go into town and grab something for me. I couldn't just let the younger Vincent here bring me flowers and not get him something in return." She set the box on the table by the door and slowly opened it. "I do hope that you don't mind, Lord Phantomhive, but if you do, it's all right. I understand how much of a hassle these can be."

Edward raised an eyebrow and then smiled as she pulled the squealing jumble of joy out of the box.

"A-a puppy?" Young Vincent cried with eyes wider than the smile on his face.

Aurora smiled. "Yes. I thought that you might enjoy it, but you have to promise to take care of it yourself, understand?"

"Yes! yes! Of course!" She continued to smile and knelt down the hand the excited ball of brown fur to the young boy. "I shall name him…Sebastian!" (Don't forget, Ciel named Sebastian after his dog, remember?)

"Oh, I like that name," Aurora ruffled Vincent's hair before standing up herself and exchanging a look with the older Vincent.

Edward smiled but held a rather shocked expression as he watched his son with the puppy. "Madam Rush, thank you greatly but isn't that a bit much for a few flowers?"

Aurora continued to smile. "Every child should have a pet when they are young. It gets them ready for when they are older themselves. Is it too much? Not in the least. But forgive me if that was what you were planning to get your child for his birthday or Christmas."

Edward went red around his cheeks. "No no, I thank you greatly. Though it was planned, his mother and I think of something else."

"Aww, he's adorable!" Ramona squealed happily as she reached down to pet the puppy that young Vincent refused to let go of.

Aurora smiled again and returned to the box. "Of course, I didn't forget you two, either," She pulled out another puppy; this time a black one. "Think of this as your early Christmas present," She told the twins. Ramona squealed like a little girl(which she still was technically) and Reymond shook his head at her, smiling happily himself. Aurora was certain that the moment the Phantomhives left Reymond would be all over the puppy.

And she was right.  
>The moment their carriage was out of site, everyone, and I mean everyone in the family, was crouched over the puppy, petting it and welcoming it to the family. Alois wasn't there though, he had gone off to finish cleaning the Twins' room and Aurora and Vincent just stood there watching them for a moment. Aurora turned to head back into the dining hall to finish what she didn't eat and Vincent followed her, heading towards the kitchen, no doubt.<p>

"Are you not going to join them in doting upon the new animal in the house?" She asked, sitting down in her chair as he picked up the plates that were finished.

"I'm not much of a dog fan," Vincent stopped beside and bent down a bit to whisper in her ear. "I'd much rather enjoy cats."

The feel of his warm breath on her neck made her shiver and she turned around to respond but he was already on his way into the kitchen, the door swinging behind him.

Unable to help herself, Aurora gave a laugh. So far, everything here had been normal…but she felt that something strange was soon to happen and it was going to involve everyone in this house; her and Vincent included.

**Don't worry guys. I know that there hasn't been too much of Sebastian/Vincent yet, but it's going to be just him and Aurora really soon, I promise! I just had to set up the walkway for it! It'll begin in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

Chapter Seven

A Mission

**The Puppy, the twins had named it Shadow, did not take to kindly to Aurora and Vincent.** It seemed that it noticed that they weren't human and decided to guard the real humans of the house from them. Aurora found it to be adorable over the last few days but Vincent wore a frown whenever the small animal was near him. The cats that they found crawling around the gardens seemed to love the two of them though, and followed them everywhere.

Vincent's comment on preferring cats was true; she had found him sneaking them into the house and locking them in his closet.

Aurora had become rather friendly with James over the last few days as well. The two of them had talk for hours while she took a stroll through the garden the other day and so she had a plan to do so every day. She would be here with this family for the next couple years anyway, so why not get to know them? James may be a young man obsessed with Martial Arts, but he was quite the poet.

Alois was the one that she went to for any problems or questions. He was quite a smart man that seemed to know everything about everything. Things had changed greatly since the last time that Aurora had been here so he answered all the questions she had; as did the books that she read.

Patrick and Rebecca had gone with Aurora on her first trip into the city(the night that she came here she didn't even bother taking a glance around) and she found many stores that she wanted to come back to see.

Maria hadn't stopped on her constant pleadings to get Aurora to pose for her so she could draw her but the demon refused to do that. She didn't think time should be wasted doing something like that. But the woman followed her around when she wasn't working. She would sit there while they ate and draw her, but she always threw it away. Maria claimed that she had yet to capture Aurora's beauty in her picture but she would find a way.

Victor was still sleeping on a couch in Aurora's room so she still found herself take naps as he would lay there and stay at her. She silently prayed that he would soon leave. He was an adorable kid and all, but the last thing that she wanted was him up her ass all day and night. She didn't want to seem rude, but she was growing tired of the teen being there all day.

The Twins were fine though. Ramona enjoyed spending afternoon tea time with Aurora and asking her questions about all her years she had been alive, though Reymond didn't like thinking about that. Reymond kept to himself really until he had to ask her or Vincent something.

Speaking of Vincent, they hadn't spent too much time together still. They were busy with other things and when they planned to spend time together at night, Victor was there and always awake when Aurora tried to leave in the middle of the night.

But that was all about the change.

Aurora had been summoned to the Twins' room that afternoon as they were in the middle of lunch. Vincent was already there, serving them, and she took a seat of the four that were there.

"You summoned me." She spoke as Vincent took a seat beside her.

"Yes," Reymond answered her, his eyes closed as he tilted his head down. "We have a mission for you," He glanced at them. "The both of you."

"A mission?" Vincent asked.

"For both of us?" Aurora questioned. Both of them shot the other a look with a small smirk. ~This should be fun~ She told herself.

"Yes, both of you." Ramona nodded. "As you heard, Edward Phantomhive is leaving his son with us right before Christmas. He has been friends with our parents for years now, but…"

"But there is still our suspicion that he may have taken part in the murder of our parents." Reymond finished.

"You believe Phantomhive played a part, hmm?" Aurora's smile returned. "May I inquire as to why?"

"At this point in time," Remora replied. "Everyone can be a suspect,"

"That, and the Phantomhive's wife knew where they would be on that day."

"But I thought Phantomhive wasn't here around that day."

"H wasn't but that doesn't mean that he didn't play a part." Reymond answered.

"You humans are such enjoyable specimens to watch," Vincent decided to say. "What do you want us to do?"

"We want you to trace Phantomhives' movements over the last few months. Where was he around the time if our parents accident. Who was he around; anything and everything that you can think of." He gave both of them a look. "I know you can handle that."

Aurora gave another smirk and stood from her seat. "And ii there any specific time that you want the two of us to leave?"

Ramona gave her a glance. "As soon as you can."

"And will it be all right without us?" Vincent decided to ask.

"Of course," Reymond answered. "We can last a week or so without babysitters."

"I believe Vincent was more referring to his kitchen in the arms of Patrick." Aurora grinned. The twins joined her in a laugh as Vincent pulled a frown. He apparently had been thinking about the children.

"We will find everything that you would like to know, my Lords," Vincent gave the twins a small bow as Aurora moved to the door. "We will return soon."

Aurora led the way down the hall with her eye closed, Vincent right behind her. "A mission, hmm?" She decided to say aloud. "It's been a while since we were on one together, wouldn't you say?"

Vincent smiled. "It was at least 500 years ago, was it not?"

"Yes…what was it called? The 'Black Death' or so that's what the humans call it." Aurora paused outside of her door.

"But, wasn't that your doing, not mine?" Vincent asked.

"Like you didn't help, you and all your foul drinking of their blood. The Plague was all your idea, remember?"

Vincent shook his head and leaned forward. "You and I both know that you had as much fun with it as I had." He whispered into her ear.

She glanced at him sideways. "Indeed I did," She closed her eyes. "We should have another enjoyment soon, Crow."

Vincent pulled back with a smile. "It's not been the same without you, Cat. I am truly glad that you and I have returned to each other's side." He continued on down the hall and Aurora moved into her room.

They would leave later that night, no time sooner. The others would be asking questions if they left now. If they left after nightfall then no one would notice at the moment and the twins would tell them a lie about sending them into the city. Aurora didn't really care, either way. Let them ask; she'd gladly tell them. She longed to see their reactions. It would be entertaining. How would they react? Would Victor want to be around her anymore? Would Maria still beg for that painting that she wanted to create?

Closing the door behind her, Aurora dropped her clothes to the ground and turned to the bathroom, turning back into her true form. She stared at herself in the mirror (I'm gonna keep it a secret from you guys until later ;)) before turning to the bath that she had had Rebecca prepare for her earlier.

Slowly dipping her hand into it, she felt how cold it was. She closed her eyes for a moment and the water began to boil. Steam quickly filled the room and she slipped the rest of her body into the tub to relax before their mission began.

~Stalking the Phantomhive man?~ Aurora told herself ~Much more entertaining than anything else in this house could ever be~

**All right, the long chapters for this is about to start, I promise. I've already begun to write the next chapter and it's already over 2000 words, so be ready! :)**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Undertakers**

"**So, just where exactly is it that you're taking us?"**

It was a month before Christmas and they have a week left to find out where Phantomhive had been when the deaths of the Drakeford Parents occurred.  
>The streets were dark and the shops were closed. Aurora gave the demon beside her a side glance. They both had changed their looks a bit so their investigating wouldn't come back to the Drakefords. Vincent no longer wore his glasses and his hair was no longer slicked back, leaving it hanging around his face. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and both were dressed head to foot in black leather. Both their eyes were a glowing red in the dark, leaving both of them able to see in the dark streets at night.<p>

Vincent gave her a look from the corner of his eye. "They're old friends. They've both helped us before in a few previous tasks. When you see them, you'll remember them."

She stared at him for a moment before a smirked spread across her face. "So, it's a surprise, hmm?"

"Yes," He closed his eyes with his own smile as he came to a sudden stop before a dark building. "A surprise."

Aurora glanced up at it, rather surprised to find out that it was a Funeral Home(Guess who! lol) "Here?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," Vincent repeated himself before entering the large building.

It was well after midnight. Aurora wasn't sure if they were allowed in here at a time like that but she kept her mouth shut as she followed the man before her. The room was dark with a candle lit here or there. Spider webs were all over the place, accompanied by coffins and jars of things that she didn't feel like getting a better look at. She wanted souls, not livers and spleens.

No one was in the room, but there was music coming from what appeared to be a set of stairs behind a door, leading down below the building. Vincent didn't even pause and made his way down the stairs. Aurora, eyebrows still high, followed after him. He apparently knew what he was doing. Besides, the two of them could take care of themselves if anything foul happened.

As they approached the other door at the end of the stairs, singing began to join in the music. It was two voices. A man and a woman. Steps accompanied the music as if the two were dancing.

"_My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,  
>and I humbly await the day to provide service to you.<br>Let me make your body nice and clean,  
>and allow me to examine you carefully.<em>

_My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,_  
><em>and I humbly accept your request for service.<em>  
><em>I will provide a handmade coffin, just for you,<em>  
><em>and you'll surely be satisfied with its comfort.<em>

_In the big moment of your life's conclusion,_  
><em>please allow my humble self to lend you a hand.<em>  
><em>I will paint it beautifully and lovably.<em>

_How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!_  
><em>Your body will be in my possession.<em>  
><em>There's no need to be troubled or distressed,<em>  
><em>because you can always feel free to consult me.<em>

_My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,_  
><em>and I can also provide you some underground information.<em>  
><em>If you wish, I can use my pink bookmark<em>  
><em>and completely change your destiny.<em>

_Have some lukewarm black tea and freshly baked cookies,_  
><em>and let's slowly and leisurely have a chat.<em>  
><em>The price, is to give me the greatest laugh.<em>

_How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!_  
><em>Today, too, I'll have some fun with the corpses.<em>  
><em>There's no need for restraint or money.<em>  
><em>Just let me induce you into an eternal slumber.<em>

_"Now then, this is the special product I'll introduce today:_  
><em>a high-class coffin specially handmade by my humble self.<em>  
><em>The wood is first-class mahogany produced in Wales,<em>  
><em>and the futon is made from Yorkshire wool with a warranty letter.<em>  
><em>In the coffin, your body will be gently embraced<em>  
><em>by the countless white lilies placed around you.<em>  
><em>Ahehehehe..."<em>

_In the big moment of your life's conclusion,_  
><em>please allow my humble self to lend you a hand.<em>  
><em>I will paint your body beautifully and lovably.<em>

_How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!_  
><em>Your body will be in my possession.<em>  
><em>There's no need to be troubled or distressed,<em>  
><em>because you can always feel free to consult me.<em>

_Just let me induce you into an eternal slumber._  
><em>Ahehehehe..."<em>

(This song was officially made for the Undertaker. It's called **Youkoso Sougiya e** – by **Junichi Suwabe**)

Vincent pushed the door open as the final laugh began, cutting it short. Aurora had to wait while her eyes readjusted to the candle-filled room. The music suddenly stopped and instead, a male's laughter took its place.

"Welcome. Did you come to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffins?"

Aurora looked at the man and woman that had been singing, now wearing smiles, and she was surprised. She did know these two well. Very well.

The man held long silver hair with a few braids here and there which seemed to want to hide the eyes that Aurora remembered so well. He was dressed in all black: an incredibly long, top hat and a suit with a long jacket. The Jacket was open, revealing a long, grey scarf across his chest and knotted at his hips. His fingernails were long and black with a noticeable scar across his face, his neck, and his left pinky finger with several earrings in his ears.

The woman's hair was an extremely dark red with a pair of silver/green eyes that Aurora was sure to glow in the dark much like hers and Vincent's would. She was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, boots, and a long jacket like the man beside her that was buttoned up over her torso. Earrings were in her ears as well, accompanied by a few bracelets. There was one scar that Aurora knew was there but couldn't see. It was on the back of the woman's neck.

After all, she was the one that put it there.

"Well well, if it isn't ole' Crow and Cat," The woman grinned, tilting her head to the side. Her accent wasn't English. She was American, much like Aurora's. "What are two demons like yourselves doing here at a time like this?"

"I could ask you the same, Snake." Aurora gave her own grin, but they could all feel the displeasure between the two of them. The two women still had unsettled battles between them, despite their acceptance of being sisters.

That's right. The Cat and the Snake were siblings, though the Cat took after whoever was their father and the Snake took after their mother. A thing that neither of the women wanted, nor liked, to talk about.

"Melony is here with me," The man took a step forward, grinning happily himself. "She's my assistant."

Aurora raised an eyebrow at both the name and the answer, but she couldn't say too much on the first part. "Your assistant?" She glanced back at the other woman. "Given up on fresh souls, have you?" She decided to tease.

"On the contrary," Melony replied. "How do you think he gets so much business?" The two of them gave each other a swift look before laughter left them.

Aurora let a smile of her own break out again. "To think, a demon and a Shinigami…working together." She glanced at the man. "Do the others know?"

"Do you think I care?" The man gave another laugh. "I'm retired from being a Reaper and enjoy what I do now, so it doesn't matter." The man turned and sat in a chair, slipping one leg over another as he drank something from a beaker.

"I'm surprised to see that the two of you are working together again," Melony smirked at her sister. "Just couldn't stay away, could you?"

Aurora's eyes narrowed and she went to retort but the Undertaker had seen the look in her eye and decided to put a stop to it before it happened. "So, what are the two of you here for? I doubt you came by for just a friendly visit."

Vincent took a step forward. "You're right. You work for the Phantomhives, do you not?"

"I wouldn't call it 'working'," Melony replied, taking a seat on a table. "But he's just a friend to them. I have nothing to do with the humans."

"A friend, hmm?" Vincent grinned. "And as a friend, you just wouldn't happen to know where Lord Phantomhive would have been, say, a few months ago?"

"As in around the time the Drakefords died?" The Undertaker stared at them over the top of his beaker as he spoke, a small smile on his face.

"Yes." Vincent nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't think we really need to explain why," Aurora told him.

"Well, if you're looking for their killers, shouldn't you just find a mirror?" Melony asked. "After all, you're the one in possession of their souls, are you not, Cat?"

The woman smiled. "And just how would you know that, Snake?"

"Well, Undertaker here received their bodies. Each demon that takes a soul leaves its one little mark, each different from others. I can recognize yours in my sleep."

"Hmph," Aurora continued to smirk. "I do have their souls, but we want the ones that caused me to take them."

"And you think that the Phantomhives have something to do with it?"

"Think of it as, 'cutting them out' of our thoughts." Vincent replied with his own little smile. "We'd like to make sure that they didn't take part in it."

The Undertaker set his beaker down, still grinning. "I cannot answer your question. I am in a little…'friendship' with the Phantomhives. To answer your question would be rather foolish."

"Is that so?" Vincent pulled a face. "Well, that's unfortunate."

"You shouldn't be so fast to accept answers," Melony told the man before her as she stood before facing the one in the chair. "Why not tell them? He's just a human," She referred to Phantomhive.

Undertaker shook his head. "I can't. I have…" He cut himself off when he began to laugh. Aurora raised a brow as they watched Melony tickle the squirming man in the chair. His laughter was loud (Don't forget that the Undertaker is a very ticklish man) and he was trying to knock Melony's hands away from him but the woman was too fast at the moment.

The American demon looked up at her sister. "The Phantomhive man went to Westminster; most likely to see the Queen for some reason. Everything after that, we don't know."

Aurora grinned. They might not get along some times, but she and her sister were good friends. "To see the Queen, hmm?" She pondered. "What would he want with Victoria?"

The Undertaker sighed as he leaned forward. Melony was done tickling him. "Victoria," He frowned. "I'm not a fan. She sits herself up so high above everyone else, and leaves the painful dirty work to the earl." He looked back up at the two standing before him. "You didn't get this information from us, you understand?"

"Of course," Vincent gave them a pleased smile. "Thank you and we shall leave you to your night. I'm sure we'll cross paths again."

"Oh," Melony locked eyes with her sister. "You can be sure of that. It is almost Christmas, after all. You can expect to see us both there at this…Drakeford home that day."

"Will we, now." Aurora replied coldly.

"Without a doubt." Her sister assured her.

They shut the door behind them, stepping back out into the chilly streets. Aurora glanced up at the sky; it should start to snow soon. They could hear the music start playing again and they both knew that Melony and the Undertaker had resumed their dancing and singing. Aurora shook her head. Her sister sure was strange.

"So, Westminster, is it?" She glanced at Vincent.

"Yes, it would seem so." He replied with a small smile. "Will you be able to handle seeing the Palace again?"

She scowled at him. "Please. The King was nothing and I doubt that the Queen will even remember what I look like," She rubbed her stomach with a small smile. "After all, I wonder if her soul would taste just as good as his."

Vincent shook his head for a moment with a slight smile before walking off. Aurora grinned, gave another glance at the building her sister now resided in, and followed after him into the night.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Its been a while, I know and I'm sorry, but I promise that I'm not giving up! I will keep making chapters, no matter how long it takes me until it is over!**

Chapter Nine

Uh-Oh Part 1

**There was just one thing wrong with trying to sneak into the Queen's Palace.** They had to pick whose place they were going to take and watch them for a few days. They were going to have to take their place to get close to the others to try and find out what had happened when Phantomhive had stayed here. Thoughts of a cheating husband and other things like that came to their minds but they weren't too sure about that.

They had picked out a butler and a maid; they turned out to be brother and sister with blond hair and blue eyes. They seemed to not be the head of the employees, but they were the ones that the other went to to keep the anger of the Heads concealed and under control. Though they were siblings, they didn't reside in the same room, but they both knew that the other could handle themselves for a few days until they got what they needed to.

They had already knocked the two employees out and hid them down in the dark prison. They're going to be seen as fools crying for help and until Vincent and Aurora left then they would stay there. They would think it was all a horrible dream until they're back in the castle.

Aurora cursed the thought that she wouldn't be allowed to watch their cries for help. Pulling at the collar of the black and white maid's outfit that she had to wear, she frowned as Vincent stood beside her, shrugging into the butler jacket. She glanced over her shoulder.

"You actually look better in that then in the chef suit, Vincent." She bit her tongue as it slipped out. Why had she decided to say that? It just slipped out of her mouth before she could even think about it.

Vincent gave her a surprised look before turning his face back to its normal, small smile. "I thank you; though I would much rather see you in your regular attire."

Aurora grinned. "You are not alone on that subject, I assure you." Giving the collar a final pull, she ran her hands through her hair. Vincent watched as it changed from black to the blonde that the young made had as her eyes changed from red to blue. Vincent followed suit, all with that smile on his face.

"You're going to be able to do this, aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course. I was without you for nearly three hundred years, was I not?" Aurora replied. "I believe I'll be able to withstand a few more days on my own." The man beside her turned without a response and left the room. She turned and watched the door shut. "Was it something that I said?" She asked herself.

Turning back to the two unconscious figures at her feet, she waved a hand over them and they disappeared. They would now be at the very bottom cell of the prison, waiting for Aurora and Vincent to be done with their task. Closing the door behind her, she pulled at the collar yet again, giving herself a mental note not to ever wear this type of outfit again.

The first few days, nothing went wrong. Aurora got used being called Victoria and did the tasks that the other woman normally did. She didn't like being ordered around every minute of every day but that wasn't what was on the top of her head. She hadn't seen Vincent since he had left the room in silence. At first she thought that it was just because the castle was large, but she soon realized that it was for another reason. Avoidance.

What had she done to make him want to avoid her?

And it seemed that she wasn't the only one. The other maids and butlers were asking why her 'brother' was avoiding her as well. She told them that it was just a little fight that the two of them had a few days ago and that was all she said. They believed her, but there was still uneasiness in the room when her 'brother' was brought up.

But Aurora finally had enough of it. She had to find out if Vincent had found out anything about the trip Phantomhive had taken. She hadn't and so she needed to know if he had found anything; anything at all.

"Victoria!" Aurora looked up at the call and glanced over her shoulder. The Head Butler was standing in the door way of the kitchen. "The Queen has summoned you.

"The Queen?" She was surprised.

"Yes and your brother has been summoned as well. Hurry."

~Well, would you look at that~ Aurora grinned as she set her tea tray down. ~Luck is on my side, it seems. He can't avoid me this time.~

"Where does she want us?"

"The throne room."

She gave a nod and took off quickly. She received some greetings and things through the halls but she ignored them as she made her way to the Queen's throne room.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us."

Aurora took one look at the man who had talked and smiled as she moved to stand beside him. "Forgive me, brother. I was in the middle of something when I heard that I was summoned."

There were two others on Vincent's other side; another brother and sister is seemed, with brown hair and eyes. The woman was in a lacy, white and yellow dress while the man was in, like many of the other men that could be seen in this world, a black suit and top hat.

But Aurora's eyes were on the woman that sat in the chair before the large fire. She remembered this woman from those years ago when her husband's soul was given to her. Time did not age her well. Dressed in the red and gold nightgown that she was going to wear to bed, the Queen's graying hair was combed back and her grey eyes held a hint of sadness as she sat in the room that she and Albert once shared.

"Now that Victoria is here," the Queen began. "I'm sure that you two remember Emily and Aaron from your last little…even with the Phantomhives."

Vincent and Aurora glanced at the brother and sister beside them with a smile. "Of course." They said together. Both were glad that they were a hell of a pair of liars.

"Good. Then I need the four of you to go to the Phantomhives House this weekend. He and his men are having a party and I need a set of insiders with them. You two will act like Aaron and Emily's servants, though you might have to change your appearance so Phantomhive won't recognize you." The Queen told them.

"Yes, your Highness," Both of them gave a bow.

"Good," The woman, Emily, turned to leave the room. I shall be in my normal room. I'll expect my tea and dessert in an hour."

Aurora hid a frown as the woman left the room., By the look she had given Vincent, it wasn't cake that the woman was expecting. And for some reason, Aurora didn't like that.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Victoria." Aurora turned back to see Aaron giving her a bow.

"The pleasure is all mine," She gave a curtsy back.

"Perhaps you would like to join me in the library later night? You still enjoy reading, don't you?"

"Of course." She gave him a nod.

"Peter," The man turned to Vincent and shook his hand. "It's been a while. I apologize for Emily. With her age, she's grown feisty. But then again, you've always liked them like that, have you not?"

"Of course," Vincent smirked. "Wouldn't want them any other way. That takes the fun out of everything else."

Later that night, as Aurora sat by the fire with Aaron, reading in the library, she couldn't help but let her mind constantly drift off to what exactly Vincent and that woman were doing. It was plain and simple that sex was the answer, but why? Why was she letting it effect her so?

She and Vincent had used sex to get the answers they wanted from who they needed it from before, sometimes together, even, but the very thought of that woman touching him made Aurora's skin crawl.

But why was that?

It had never effected her this way before. Sex was just something to pass the time to her but now, as she sat there reading about something she wasn't paying attention to, she felt herself longing to be the one upstairs in that room, feeling Vincent rake his hands down her body and kissing her everywhere he wanted to and more things after that.(Cannot say anymore due to youngsters and the fact that I'm sure my pleasures would creep you all out, XDXD j/j)

~Feelings~ She silently snorted. She was just hungry. Hungry and bored. Yes, that had to be it. There was no other reason for her to be feeling this way and so, it must have been a sign that it was time to excuse herself to her room.

Saying good night to the young man beside her, Aurora quickly made her way off into the room she held.

But then, as she settled in for the night/s rest, she found her mind wander back to what was happening in the room above her. Oh yes, she had checked the room that Vincent and Emily would be in and she had half a mind to go up there and rip that woman to pieces but she stopped herself with the same question that she was popping on herself all night.

Why?

**I know, a little short, but that's because I split the chapter into two. Sorry I took so long, but the next chapter will be up soon, I promise! **

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Uh-Oh Part 2**_

"**There is something going on with the Phantomhives." **The voice made Aurora turn before she turned back to the bag that she was packing. It was Vincent. "Be careful tonight."

She frowned. "What did she tell you last night?"

"Basically that Lord Phantomhive was not out of town on the night that the Drakefords were in the crash. He was at his house during the little get-together that these twins were at with the maid and butler." Aurora didn't reply and zipped up the bag that she was going to take. Vincent noticed. "Is something the matter?"

Aurora thought quickly. How could she tell him that she didn't like the fact that he had slept with that woman? It's not like the two of them hadn't done that before to get their answers. Hell, she shouldn't fell anything pertaining to that. She told herself that several times over the last few hours but she didn't seem to change her feelings.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." She gripped her chin. "If Phantomhive was at his house instead of away on business like he said he was, then perhaps we could get answers from Vincent."

The man beside her lifted an eyebrow. "His son?"

She nodded. "The boy is coming over for a week before Christmas, is he not? We can get the answer from him during that time."

"What makes you think that he would tell us about his father?"

"Have you forgotten? I gave the child a dog. I'm sure that he'll tell me anything that I need to know and want to know."

Vincent nodded his head, taking that as a secure answer. It would probably be true, too. She could have that child wrapped around her little finger. And more than just the child, as well. Give her a week with Lord Phantomhive and that man would wish that he wasn't married.

"What should we do? Leave now or stay and get some more information?"

"More information before we talk to the child," Vincent told her moving towards the door. "It might keep us from having to do so."

Aurora nodded as the door shut, biting her lip. He was acting like nothing happened. Stupid bastard. Shaking her head, Aurora slung her bag over her shoulder and left the room. It didn't take too long for her to make it outside into the crisp, cold air. Christmas was right around the corner; snow would be falling soon. She enjoyed the cold air. She's rather stay in the winter season than any of the others. The warm air annoyed her but the cool air made her calm constantly. Maybe if it was snowing, her anger against Vincent would come to a stop.

As she stepped out to the carriage that they would be using, Aaron walked towards her with a grin.

"Let me take your bag, Victoria. Can't leave a lady to carry her own bag." He smiled, taking it. He then acted like he was about to drop it. "My Goodness, what are you carrying in here? Weights?"

Aurora faked a giggle. "Oh, so mean." She felt like she was going to be sick. "You don't think being cute like that is smart now, do you?"

Aaron gave his own laugh as he passed the bag up to the driver. "I take it that you received a grand sleep last night."

"Of course," She took the hand he held out for her to help get into the carriage. "And yourself?"

"Wonderful. After all, this is the Castle of the Queen. I might not like being her, but the beds are magnificent. They're just nothing like home."

Aurora smiled. "True." He just didn't know how true that was in her opinion. "Let's hope that this evening will be as pleasurable as last night, yes?"

"Oh, it's a party this evening at the Phantomhive house. Did you not know?"

Aurora pulled a surprised look. "A party?" ~Why wouldn't the Drakefords be invited?~

"Yes. Just like last time, remember? Do you have that white dress you wore last time?"

Aurora glanced away, faking embarrassment. "My apologies, My Lord. I'm afraid not. But I assure you, you have something much better in store than white." She lied. ~Now all I have to do is get one~

That would be no problem, though. She could find one in a snap. In fact, she had seen one she liked in town before she left the Drakefords and came here. She could go back and grab that dress tonight in not time while the others thought that she was getting ready.

Aaron continued to smile as he helped his sister into the Carriage next. "I cannot wait."

Vincent stepped in after Aaron and sat across from Aurora. The entire ride was full of uneasiness between Aurora and Vincent, and though the other two could tell, they kept their mouths shut about it as they tried to lighten up the feel, but it didn't really work.

It wasn't long before they arrived to the Phantomhive home and Emily closed the curtain. "Remember, do not speak to the Lord unless he speaks first, understand?"

Both of them just nodded and the men helped the women out of the carriage as it pulled up in front of the Phantomhive home. The butler that Aurora recognized from her last trip here opened the door and the four of them all walked in.

This time the place was empty until there was a sound of loud barking and clicking paws on the ground. Aurora turned to the left to watch as the bundle of brown fur that she had given to Vincent Phantomhive made his way to her like a magnet. It seemed that the animals knew who she really was because the puppy ignored everyone else. Aurora knelt down and began to pet the pet when you young master ran forward, calling his animal's name.

Sebastian perked his ears at his master's voice, but he didn't move from the woman that was loving on him. Aurora couldn't help but smile as the young boy ran towards her, a large and embarrassed smile on his face as he picked the dog up.

"My apologies. He's never done that before!" Young Vincent explained.

"It's not a problem," Aurora grinned. "He's quite adorable."

"He is, isn't he? Lady Aurora is such an amazing person! I'm so glad that she gave him to me." The boy grinned as the trio behind them all watched, waiting for Lord Phantomhive. Young Vincent thought for a moment. "You're a pretty lady. I receive the same vibe from you that I do from her," Aurora held her breathe. "What do pretty ladies like you like as Christmas presents?"

If Aurora wasn't disguised, she would have picked up that sweet child and hugged him to death. Instead, she squatted down (ladylike, of course) and poked him lightly on the nose. "This Lady-friend of yours would like anything you give her if it's from a cutie like you." She told him. Vincent couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, Aaron, Emily. It's good to see you again." A voice made them all turn to see Lord Phantomhive walking towards them.

"And you as well, My Lord." Aaron and Vincent gave a bow as the two women curtsied. "How has the last months been treating you?"

"Well, quite well. Everything is planned and…ready. I just…" He paused and glanced at Vincent and Aurora as they watched. "Vincent," He turned to his son. "Would you please escort Sir Peter and Lady Victoria to their rooms? You should all be getting ready for the party.

"Yes father," Young Vincent took Aurora's hand and began to lead her away down the hall, the man following behind them. Aurora couldn't help but smile as she listened to the ideas that the young boy had for return-gifts to her. She felt horrible that she was hearing this but at the same time she knew that she wasn't going to say anything and still be surprised and grateful when he gave it to her; no matter what it was.

She was soon dropped off at her room and young Vincent led the other Vincent off. She didn't even think about giving the man a look the entire time they walked down the hall and not once did she feel his eyes on her. It enraged her even more and as she dropped her bags on her bed she felt like she wanted to rip something apart.

Instead, she just calmed herself down and moved towards the window, throwing it open. The cold air cooled her hot face and she gave a soft smile. After all, she had a party to get ready for.

**Vincent stood in the dining hall, waiting outside the door for Emily to appear.** He and Aaron had been talking, but his mind was on something else. Or rather, someone else. Aurora had been on his mind a lot lately since they were given this assignment. And not because he was being a jerk to her. He didn't know why he was acting this way. He had known her since they were young; he's grown up and worked with her over the last only-God-knows-how-long and he had never acted this way to her before. But he also normally didn't have their burning feeling in his chest when he saw. He knew acting towards her like this was a bad idea but there was just this voice in the back of his mind telling him that he was doing the right thing with his actions. But why? Why did this burning sensation appear now and not some other time that the two of them had to work together? Or…had it always been there and he just never noticed it before?

After all, never before would he catch himself studying her as she talked, as she smiled, as she moved. As he did, the burning sensation would grow more and more to where he almost found himself…pouncing on her. Don't get him wrong, he knew that Aurora was a very gorgeous demon in her human form, but this was the first time that he wanted to attack her. He had slept with other women before; countless of them over how long they had been alive, but never had he even thought about taking Aurora into his arms like that. Why now?

"Ahh, there they are." Aaron's voice made Vincent turn to the stairs to see the two women they were waiting on walking down to him. "My sister looks absolutely stunning. As does yours, Peter."

Vincent gave Emily a swift look in her green gown, but his eyes immediately jumped from her to the one that was walking down the stairs beside her.

(I just couldn't explain this dress perfectly and so it annoyed me. A picture of the dress is on the bottom of my profile. Go check it out)

The blond hair that Aurora had to wear was pulled up into a twisted tie, curls falling loosely around her neck as her blue eyes shone in the candlelight around her as she stepped off the stairs, laughing and talking with Emily.

The burning in Vincent's chest grew even more than it had before. He could imagine her with her black hair and red eyes in chest the same way; black pearls and rubies draped around her neck as she lay there, naked beneath him. He-

"Peter, are you all right?" Emily's voice broke Vincent's thoughts and he looked at her with a smile.

"Of course. Shall we?" He held his arm out to her, trying to ignore as Aaron kissed the top of Aurora's hand.

The group walked into the dining hall to see seven other pairs here already, waiting for the food to be served.

Introductions were made and Vincent made sure to keep note of them in case they were needed. Hours went along as they all sat around the table, talking.

Vincent didn't see this to be a party at all, just a dinner, and was growing rather bored with the woman beside him as she flirted with him. He had to play back of course, but inside he felt disgusted. His eyes kept slipping down to the woman in the other side of the table a few seats away with Aaron. Not once did he catch her looking at him and that seemed to make him mad as she was talking to the two men and the woman near her, making them laugh. Even the young Vincent was laughing at her until he fell asleep and his mother had to take him off to bed. After the child was gone though, it seemed that the true meaning behind this 'party' was brought forth.

Lord Phantomhive leaned forward, folding his hands together on the table.

"Lord Bastion," He looked at the man sitting to Emily's other side. "Is everything ready?"

The elderly mad patted his lips with a napkin and set it down on his plate. "Yes. The ships are stocked and just waiting for your orders."

"And what of the Sign of the Noble Beast?"

~The Noble Beast?~ Aurora thought to herself. For some reason that made her want to know more but it seemed that this is where everything halted for her as Aaron stood up.

"Shall I escort you to your room?" He asked, holding an arm out to her.

Aurora wanted to stay and listen even more about what this 'Nobel Beast' was, but she knew that her time was up. Perhaps she could sneak back and listen after he left her alone. "I am feeling a bit tired," She smiled, taking his arm.

They walked out of the room and down the hall for a moment before Aaron pulled her into a dark hallway and crashed his lips against hers. Aurora froze for a moment, not sure what to do as he began to pull her hair down and run his hand through it as the other cupped the side of her neck. Moments later, Aaron pulled back and buried his face into her neck.

"It's been such a long time, Victoria. Only two months but it seems to feel like it's been forever. Have you missed it just as much as I have?"

~So…it seems that it wasn't just Peter having a playful time with the siblings.~

"Does it really torture you that much?" She asked.

The man pulled back and gazed at her. "There's just something different about you," Aaron continued to run his hand through her hair. "But what is it? I can't place my finger on it."

"Does it offend you?" Aurora asked shyly. God, this was making her sick.

"Oh no, not at all." He leaned close to her ear, his breath traveling down her neck. "I rather like this side. I wonder…have you changed in the bedroom, too?"

~Oh dear~ This had happened so many times before, but why did she feel…dirty even thinking about doing it?

Before her mouth could open, someone beat their own reply to it.

"She's not going with you."

Aurora and Aaron looked at Vincent and Emily. It seemed that they had followed them. The man wore a dangerous look with a deathly glare that Aurora recognized from many times before now. Aurora was surprised. He had gotten information in the same process just as this last night and with the woman beside him, no doubt. Why should he refuse to her doing the same thing? He never had before, so why now? Now anger boiled inside her and she decided that she was going to do exactly what he did.

Besides, she was sure that she would be able to get something out of Aaron tonight.

"Excuse me, dear brother," Aurora hooked her arm through Aaron's again, giving Vincent a sharp look. "But my personal business does not concern you." As the two of them walked away, Aurora felt the anger and hatred and bloodlust pouring from Vincent.

She felt it through the rest of the night, too.

**And that, my friends, is why I had to split the chapter into two. Don't worry; you'll have the next chapter in less than a week ;)**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Christmas Special**

"**What did you find out?"**

Reymond and Ramona stood in the hall by the door, waiting for the carriage to arrive. They were going to a play this evening. The Phantomhives would be joining them and then Young Vincent would be going home with them. Vincent's things and Sebastian, his puppy, had been dropped off earlier. Alois and the others were going to take care of the house while they were gone, but victor was going to join them as well.

Aurora and Vincent had arrived just moments ago and were already set to go, though neither was speaking or looking at the other.

It was just the four of them at the door; Victor was already outside, waiting for the carriage to be pulled up. Vincent would be driving it after James got off it.

"That Edward Phantomhive had not left the town during the time of your parents accident. It seems that he and the Dolsen family are plotting something." Vincent answered them.

"They have ships full of Toys and other devices that they're going to ship all over the place," Aurora told them, pulling her gloves on and wrapping the white scarf around her neck. It had begun to snow and it cooled down her burning skin. "They were also talking about the 'Sign of the Noble Beast'."

"The Noble Beast?" Ramona and her brother exchanged dark looks.

"It seems that you've heard of it before." Vincent was buttoning his jacket up.

"The Noble Beast is a sign burned onto underground slaves of the Nobles in this country," Reymond answered. "Hint the name."

"And how is it that you know this?" Aurora asked, fixing the hat upon the young man's head.

"Mother and Father," Ramona said softly. "We overheard their conversation once. We were supposed to be in bed."

"Our parents were in another group that was trying to put a stop to the Underground Slave Traders. Several had been busted before. But we don't know if it's continuing or not." Reymond finished. He then sighed. "So, the Phantomhives are a part of all that, are they?"

Aurora knelt down and grasped his shoulders. "Don't let it trouble you tonight, Reymond."

"How can I not?" He growled, lowering his head. "If Phantomhive is behind this…" His fists were shaking and she gave him a sad smile.

"If they are behind this, then revenge will be given. But then again, they might not be involved and they were helping your parents try to get rid of them. Rash actions are not what we need right now. Calm down and enjoy the night."

Reymond looked away, rage still on his face. Ramona gave a soft smile before moving forward and hugging her brother as Aurora stood and backed away. "Come on, Reymond. You have to buy me all those gifts, remember?"

Reymond gave a sad laugh as they heard horses outside the doors. "Let's just go."

As the twins left the house, Aurora shot Vincent a look as he followed them. The moment Aaron had fallen asleep she had left the room and entered the shower as soon as she could. She scrubbed away everything that he had done to her and transformed back into her normal form after placing the sleeping Victoria in the bed. It paid off being a demon; she could be anywhere she wanted to in moments.

Vincent had known that she was ready to leave and had done the same. They traveled back to the Drakeford estate together in silence, not even bothering to look at the other.

And it still seemed like he didn't want to spare her a glance.

It's not like he should be mad at her. He slept with Emily, had he not?

No, he had been acting like this to her before Emily and Aaron were even introduced to them. But why? What had she done? She must have done something? This all wasn't because to the puppy that she had given to the twins is it? I mean, she knew he liked cats more that he liked dogs but there was no way that he was dragging it this far. That was just idiotic.

Shutting the Carriage door behind her, Aurora had only been sitting down for a moment when Victor decided to nuzzle into the arm of her jacket and close his eyes. She stared down at him for a moment until Ramona's giggles made her pull her head up.

"It seems that the young children all have a thing for you. First Victor and then Vincent." She referred to Phantomhive's son. "One wonders what they would do when they found out that you're a demon."

Aurora gave her own chuckle. Hadn't she wondered that herself before? "Well, it seems that we'll never know the answer to that question now, will we?"

"Will we?" Reymond asked.

Aurora gave a small smile before turning to look out the window. No. She didn't expect to reveal what she was to anyone else in this land.

"What is the play about?" Reymond asked his sister.

They soon arrived at the theatre and were waiting outside for a few minutes for their companions to arrive before heading inside. Aurora was sure that the twins would keep silent, so she had no worries about anything happening.

"Lady Aurora! Lady Aurora!" They all turned to the shouting and Victor pulled a frown as he placed himself in front of the woman. There were the Phantomhives, waiting for them at the entrance of the theatre. The young Vincent jumped off the stairs, running for Aurora immediately and pushed past Victor to give her a hug. "It's so good to see you again! I missed you!"

"It's good to see you again too, Vincent. Have you been taking good care of Sebastian?"

"Of course of course!" Vincent nodded and grabbed her hand. "You're going to sit next to me, aren't you?"

Aurora went to answer him when Victor grabbed her other hand and tried to pull her away from the other young boy. Vincent looked at Victor in confusion while Victor shot him a mad look. Aurora shook her head with a smile.

"Now, now Victor," Aurora gently held both their hands. "You can both sit by me, how about that?" The boys seemed to argue with that and both had smiles on their faces as she led them through the doors.

Vincent watched Aurora as she was led away by the two boys, a small smile on his face. He knew that Aurora adored young children; much more than teenagers and their stubborn ways. They had had that conversation many times before on their previous events. He felt that burning sensation traveling through him again as he watched her smile and laugh with the children, and he felt like a fool as it suddenly clicked.

How could he not see it before? He was supposed to be smart, but it seemed that even he could be stupid sometimes. But now, how was he going to fix it?

The play was a retelling of the 'Beauty and the Beast'. Everyone was drawn into it, except for Aurora and Vincent. Aurora knew the tale by heart and though she enjoyed it greatly, she just couldn't watch it. Her mind was somewhere else, thinking about everything that was going on and on what they had learned. If the Phantomhives were behind everything then everything in the Drakefords lives were going to fall apart. There had to have been multiple families behind the Phantomhives and their problems would expand. She had to learn more and at the moment there was only one way that she was going to be able to do that. She wanted to go to the Phantomhives and force the answers out of them, but what about Vincent? It would be dangerous for the little boy to be there at the time. Perhaps, while he stayed with the Drakefords, would be the best chance for her to do it. But what if they were the ones responsible for the Drakeford deaths? What would she do then?

After the play, the Phantomhives left, leaving young Vincent with them. The rest of them walked through the streets of shops, looking for something to eat while Reymond and Vincent carried Ramona's packages.

Victor had run off somewhere for a moment but the other boy still clung to Aurora's hand, talking as they all moved down the sidewalk. For another hour they walked along. Vincent had done dropped off all of the packages at their carriage and the four young ones were growing tired. Victor was already making his way to the carriage again as the rest of them paused on the nearby bridge, watching as people below skated around on the frozen lake.

Vincent let go of Aurora's hand and faced her. "Here," The young boy held out a small box to her, and Aurora took it with a smile. "It's you're Christmas present!"

"Aww, thank you, Vincent. You're such a sweet little boy." She knelt down. "What is it?"

He smiled happily. "Well, open it and you'll find out!"

Still smiling, she lifted the top of the box and he smile grew wider. It was a golden locket, open and showing her a picture of the young boy and his puppy, Sebastian. She looked up and opened her mouth to speak just to find that the boy had run off after Victor, both heading for the Carriage. Still grinning, Aurora latched the locket around her neck and stuffed the box in her jacket's pocket. She turned and leaned her back against the railing of the bridge behind her.

"The New Year's Ball," Ramona grinned happily. "It would be delightful to go." She then sighed. "But we're still too young. A few more years and I can go, but not this year." She then turned to Aurora and Vincent. "The two of you should go!"

"What?" Both asked. Aurora removed her hand from the locket and raised an eyebrow as the man beside her looked surprised.

"Yes! The two of you should go to the New Year's Ball! Together, too! Oh, I could make you look so wondrous!" Ramona began to giggle as she spouted ideas and words and Reymond was watching the two of them.

"I think it's a good idea," Reymond agreed with his sister. "It'll get the two of you out and away from us."

Vincent gave a smirk, linking things together in his head. "The New Year's Ball, hmm?" He glanced at Aurora from the corner of his eye. "That sounds entertaining."

Aurora gave him a glare before pushing herself off of the railing and turning to move after the two boys that had run off to the carriage. "We'll see."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**If you guys don't like lemons, you're warned.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**New Year's Eve**

**Normally there are feelings of excitement traveling through a woman's body when a handsome man bows and asks her for a dance at a ball. **He gives that smile and her heart flutters. She takes his hand and around the dance floor they twirl. Every woman longs for a handsome man to ask for a dance and as they twirl they fall in love. It's a woman's fairytale. But as Auroura danced around at the New Year's Eve Masquerade, none of those feelings were traveling through her.

Everyone at the house had dressed Auroura and Vincent up, the men and women staying together. Rebecca and Ramona attacked Auroura, putting her in dress after dress until a red one with gold was perfect with long, white gloves and a matching mask as her long hair was worn up. The locket that the Phantomhive child had given her fit with the dress perfectly.

Speaking of him, the entire time that the young Vincent was here, Auroura didn't find herself once thinking about what the older Vincent had been doing to her. How he was acting. The child cleared her mind of everything else and she enjoyed being with him. He loved talking to her. He took her out into the garden for daily walks. He was actually quite smart for his age. When Ramona brought up the talk about the New Year Masquerade a week ago during dinner, the young child had grown rather envious of the older Vincent, claiming that when he was older he would take her to the Masquerade himself.

It seemed that Victor didn't like that too much so for the rest of the night, Vincent and Victor glared at each other. Auroura had excused herself early from the dinner, trying her hardest not to laugh. Victor didn't seem to like either of the Vincent's when they were around Auroura, though he had been hanging out with the other demon since they returned from the Queen's Castle. It gave her peace since the teen didn't sleep on her couch in her room anymore but to have the older Vincent not talking to her still annoyed her far beyond the leashes that she already had.

So, as she and the man that had grabbed her danced across the floor like she had with the others, she tried to ignore everything as she lost herself in the music playing behind the dance floor. He cleared her mind and just let the music play through. But her anger was still there, popping forth Vincent's face. Damn bastard. Stupid heart. Every sight of him made her heart beat faster. She realized why, too. She didn't know why she didn't realize it before. It's hard to believe that a demon like her would have feelings for anyone, wasn't it? She ate human hearts in repay for servitude or anything else that they wanted and she finds herself in a swirling hold of love for another demon that she had known since she one of her first jobs. Why hadn't she seen that before?

It explained why she had been enraged with him when he had slept with that woman at the Queen's Castle, but that doesn't explain why he wasn't talking to her. Sure, she could start talking to him herself, but she just didn't feel like it. Why was he mad at her, though? What had she done?

A hand running down her neck made Auroura freeze as her mind came back to where she was. She glanced over her shoulder at the man in the white mask. She frowned, recognizing it. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest and she felt herself growing warm as his hands continued to travel over her neck and shoulders.

"You look lovely this evening, Auroura."

She gave him a harsh glance. "Oh, are you talking to me again?" She asked him. "I'm surprised. Over the silent treatment?"

He gave one of his smirks as they continued around the floor. "I suppose that my apology is not something that you want to hear at the moment?"

"What makes you think that?" Came her sarcastic reply.

He smirked as he pulled her off the dance floor. She wanted to yank her arms away from him but his strength beat hers and she knew it so she just followed after Vincent. He led her down the side of the ballroom and out a door that led to the hall of the mansion they were in. There, in the dark hall, she finally pulled away from him.

"What do you want, Vincent?" She demanded.

"I want to apologize." That caught her off guard and she tilted her head, watching him in confusion. Crow? Apologize? Never. Not since she had known him, anyway. "For how I've been acting for the last month or so. I've been…foolish."

"That's taking it easy." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

Vincent gave a smirk and her back straightened as he moved behind her, his hands reaching up and untying the mask that she was wearing. Both of them let it fall to the ground. "I'm sure that you will still be mad at me for a long while, but at least let me explain to you why I was acting the way I was."

"And what makes you think that I want to hear your explanations?" She asked him.

His hand cupped her neck softly. "If you don't want to, you can leave and go back to the party." She could tell that his voice was dancing with that smirk of his. And though she would love to just walk away and leave him standing there by himself her body didn't want to move. He gave a small 'Hah' before his other hand crawled over her neck and released her hair, allowing it to fall to its normal length.

"What are you doing?" She asked, glaring at him over her shoulder as her heart skipped a beat.

"I am sorry for everything since the Queen's Castle. For touching that…beast in the bedroom. And I am sorry that you had to do the same with the other. But if I hadn't been so foul to you, I might have been able to keep you from going through that."

"I have done things like that to get my answers before." Auroura told him. "It didn't matter."

"But to me, it did." His hands trailed down her shoulders. "When I saw him touching you like that in the hall, I had to use all my control to not rip his skin from his bones. And so, I'm going to fix it all."

She turned fully to face him, an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

Vincent moved forward, placing his hands on either side of her head as she was pinned between him and the wall. He leaned down and whispered in her ear – "No one is going to touch you like that again, Cat. No one, but me." He pulled back a bit and seized her lips with his own before she could respond. Fireworks went off in her body and her eyes grew wide. She had just come to realization that she was in love with this demon and moments later, here they were in the hall, kissing. Someone must have been looking out for her. Winding her arms around his neck, she kissed the man back. The feelings that she hand in her stomach was nothing like what she would have when she kissed the others. This was…something much better.

Moments later as they entered a dark room, Aurora didn't know where they were, nor did she care. Right now, all she was caring about was what she was about to do with the demon she was locked onto. Vincent's fingers danced around her skin, his cool touch making her blood pump faster as he pushed her backwards. The back of her legs hit something and she fell; right into the middle of a bed. She hoped that the owners of this ballroom didn't come in to find the two of them. Vincent's left hand pinned both of hers up above her head as the other traveled down the front of her dress. His fingers were like knives as he ignored everything else as they sliced the black and golden fabric down the middle; her underdress and everything else she wore witnessing the same fate. His red eyes burned into hers.

"I cannot believe that it took me this long," His voice was low and husky as his head lowered. "To realize all that I want to do to you." She stayed silent, glancing away from him but his free hand turned her face back to him. "Don't look away from me, Cat," His lips moved down to nibble on her ear. "Never look away from me again."

Her back arched as a tingling sensation traveled through her. She wanted to remove his clothes and wander all over his body like he was doing to her but her hands were still pinned above her. So, she did the next best thing and grinding against him as he lay on top of her. The released her wrists and they were tugging at his jacket moments later.

Everything that was happening just below them was erased from their minds. The sound of the music deaf to them as the two demons fought each other for dominance on the silk sheets beneath them. Both of them had had sex before, but that was only for the jobs. But this, between the two of them, it was just something else entirely. This felt nothing like what they had had before with the humans that they had. This was just…something entirely different. Something better.

As Vincent 'worked his magic' Auroura's human moans changed into that of her demon as she lost herself in the pleasure. The roars were loud, but neither of them cared if they could be heard. Then, he caught her cries as he entered, claiming dominance from above. She gave in to him as he drove into her. Her fingernails turned into her claws as she ran her hands down his back. His teeth dug into her shoulder as sweat and blood swirled around them in the sheets and air.

Vincent gave his own growl and turned fiercer as he pinned her underneath him, not giving her any more freedom as he continued on.

Still above her, propped up on his elbows and breathing hard, Vincent gazed down at the woman beneath him. She pulled one of her hands and took a look at the warm, thick liquid on her nails. His breath caught as he watched her lick it off before another growl erupted from him as his weariness melted away and round two was started.

Neither of them knew how long they were actually in that room, but the music below had been over for a long time as they finally collapsed on the bed beside the other. Vincent wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close to him. Both were breathing hard and she buried her face into his chest, not wanting to lose the warmth that he had given her.

"You should have apologized earlier, Crow." She whispered in a sleepy voice.

Vincent gave a chuckle as he kissed the top of her head. Normally, sleeping was just a pass time for demons but after that, both of them felt like they deserved a little nap. "As I said," He reminded her. "No one but me."

"That goes both ways, I hope you know."

He grinned for a moment before closing his own eyes. Both of them slipped off to sleep before either of them noticed to horrible feeling in the bottom of their gut.

**I hope that was kinda freaky with the blood and whatnot. They're both demons, so I sort of figured that that would fit in with the two of them.**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	13. Update

To answer the question, before I forget it, Yes, I do plan on making A Sequel that revolves around the Actual series and yes, Auroura will return. I just have to by the season first before I can but it will be there.

And yes, I do plan on finishing this story soon but let me finish my Madara one first. I have like, four chapters of that left so give me a little while please :)


	14. Chapter 13

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Wow, okay guys, I know that It's been a while and I'm sorry. That will never, EVER happen again! I promised that I would be back and here I am. Enjoy this update!**

Chapter Thirteen

1 Step Closer

**Something was wrong. **That was the first thought in Aurora's mind. The nervous feeling in the back of her head was what awoke her and as she stared at the ceiling the realization of what was bothering her immediately shoved everything that had happened the night before to the back of her mind. Something was wrong with Reymond and Ramona.

"Vincent!" She cried, jumping from the bed. The man was instantly awake; ready to pounce on whatever it was that was attacking them before he watched her regular clothes appear. "There's something wrong with the children!"

They were dressed in moments and out of the mansion. It was still dark outside, the sun still hiding beneath the ocean, so no one was outside to see them running; they wouldn't have been able to see them anyway due to their speed. It didn't take the two of them long to return to the Drakeford Manor to see that Aurora had been correct.

The front doors were busted in. Windows shattered. The smell of blood drifted to them from all over. Their eyes fell onto the body that they swore was once Patrick as he bled out into the garden. Aurora pulled a face before hurrying inside just to freeze again. A hand flew to her mouth. James and Maria's bodies lay across the floor, slaughtered like cattle.

"What happened?" She asked herself. Something told her that there was more to come and she watched as Vincent made his way to the dining hall. He took one look inside before shutting the door solemnly, a grim look on his face as he turned to her. Aurora gave a curse before hurrying up the stairs. All the pictures that had been hanging on the wall were burnt or ripped. Everything was just in ruins. Vincent knew where she was going and burst into the Twins' bedroom with her on his tail.

Two heads popped up around the room. Only Reymond, Victor, and Alois was there. Alois was in the bed, beaten to hell and passed out as Victor and Reymond seemed to be taking care of him. The two of them were hurt as well, but not as bad as Alois.

"Aurora!" Reymond ran to the woman and threw his arms around her as Victor just stood there in silence. Reymond was normally a strong young man but he was now shaking and crying as he gripped to her. Her heart ached.

"Reymond, what's going on?" She asked, placing a hand on his head. "What happened?"

"We were attacked!" His voice quivered. They came in the middle of the night! James told me to get out of here with Ramona and Alois before- they're dead! They're all dead!"

"Where's your sister?" Vincent asked as he looked over Alois.

"They took her! They took her right from my arms! Please! We have to save her! You have to help me save her!"

"You are doing nothing," Aurora told the child firmly. "You are staying her. Vincent and I will go and retrieve your sister."

"But-"

Aurora silenced the child with a swift pinch to the back of his neck. She caught him as he crumbled and carried him over to his sister's bed and laid him there. Her anger was roaring in her mind as she felt her true form wanting to burst from, but she refused to let it do so in front of the three of them. How dare they come here and do this! How had they known that she and Vincent weren't going be here? There was only one way they had been able to know.

Vincent Phantomhive. So, his family truly had been behind all of this. The child wasn't, he was too young, but his parents…they were a different story. As long as the child didn't get in the way then there was nothing for her to worry about. This had gone on too long and now the Phantomhives had trespassed onto grounds which they would never be allowed to leave.

"Victor, will you be able to watch over them until we return?" Aurora watched as Vincent dropped from the window. He was most likely going to go place a barrier on the house in case the fools tried to return to do more.

The teen nodded his head with a smile at the redhead. She watched him for a moment before turning to the window herself. A voice caught her before she could leave.

"_1, 2, The demons are coming for you_

_3, 4, They won't knock on your door_

_5, 6, Watch the Clock Tick_

_7, 8, They won't be late_

_9, 10, You'll never be seen again."_

(XXDD Don't ask me why I did that. It just…kinda popped into my head while writing this. I wanted Victor to say something and so, he did!)

She turned her head back to look at Victor for a moment. He just smiled at her as he repeated the small song over again. She knew what that meant. Victor knew that she and Vincent were demons. And by the way he was acting it told her that he had known since the beginning. But how? He wasn't one himself so there was no way that he could have been able to-

Now was not the time to be worrying about that. She and the teen would talk when all of this was over and so, she took off into the sunrise, Victor's song still playing in her ears.

_**~I think I'm drowning;  
>Asphyxiated,<br>I wanna break this spell  
>That you've created.<br>You're something beautiful;  
>A contradiction,<br>I wanna play the game,  
>I want the friction.~<strong>_

**Aurora wanted to wait until Vincent had been sent off out of the house but they didn't have time. **The family were peacefully have breakfast outside on their patio as the two demons watched from the flowers.

"Are you all right?" Vincent's hushed voice made her look at him.

"Of course."

"Don't get too upset by this. We'll get the child back, Aurora."

"Her name is Ramona." She hissed.

Vincent gave a small smile. "That is why I don't like dealing with children too much. You get attached to them in the end."

She gave him a glare before turning back to the trio. They were responsible for the death of James and Patrick and Rebecca and Maria. They were the ones that had beaten Alois to near-death and hurt Reymond and Victor. These were the ones that had taken Ramona and only God knows what they were planning on doing with the child. Now was not the time to be worried about someone else. If she had to use Vincent to get Ramona back then she was going to.

Thankfully though, it looked like she wasn't going to have to take that route. One of the butlers came outside and led the young boy to a carriage that was waiting for him out front. Aurora gave an inward sigh of relief before turning back to the parents and making her move. Vincent followed after her.

The table broke as Vincent slammed Edward onto it, scattering and breaking everything on top of it as Aurora's hand pinned his wife to the wall a few feet off the ground. Their shouts brought out the servants and the others that heard them but they were easily take care of as the two demons still held the Phantomhives.

"Mistress Aurora!" Edward recognized them. "Vincent! What is the meaning of this?"

"Don't play stupid with us," Vincent's voice was dark. "We're not in the mood."

"What have you done with Ramona?" Aurora's voice was like ice as she felt her nails turning into claws. She was trying to control herself but she was losing.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." The woman gasped as she tried to pull Aurora's hand off her throat.

"Liar!" She hissed.

"You and the Dolsen family have playing with something behind out backs for years now, haven't you?" Vincent asked the man he had pinned to the ground. You didn't think that you would be able to hide it for too much longer, did you? That's why you murdered the Drakefords. They found out all about your little slave ring and were going to reveal all of it, weren't they?"

"I don't-"

"You don't want to test me, Phantomhive," Aurora began. "Not while I have your wife here, just hanging here like a puppet." She glared at the crying woman. "That goes for you as well.

"Yes! Yes! It's all true! The woman instantly cried out. "The Drakefords had found out what we were doing and so we were ordered by the Dolsens to take care of them, but we couldn't! So, the Dolsens took them out themselves!"

"And you didn't think about telling this to the authorities?" Aurora demanded.

"Dolsen is crazy," Edward replied sadly. "And by the time we realized this, it was too late. I wanted to break out of all of this but he threatened our son! Even if he was in jail, he would have found a way to do something to my family!"

"And so, you attacked the Drakeford estate last night, did you not?" Vincent asked. "Under his orders?"

"Y-yes!"

Aurora gave a roar as she pulled the wife away from the wall and slammed her to the ground instead. Edward began to struggle as his wife cried out but Vincent held him down. "You killed them! James! Patrick! Maria! Rebecca! You killed them and hurt the others!"

"Where is Ramona?" Vincent demanded.

"We didn't hurt her, I swear!" Edward replied. "And we don't have her! Not here!"

"Where is she? Where did you take her?" Aurora glared into the wife's eyes.

"She's-she's with the Dolsen family!" The woman cried out as the tears dribbled down her face. "They were behind all of this! The Drakefords deaths, the slavery! All of it!"

"And you just went along with it?" the demon growled. Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder but Aurora ignored him. "You took a child and gave them to him? Did you not think about what he would do to her? How he would treat her? What is wrong with you? She's going to be slung into the slavery just like the other poor souls you have taken ahold of! How would you like it if we threw Vincent in there to them? They'd devour him like a pack of wolves!"

The woman cried out, begging her not to do anything to their son as she struggled to try and get away from her. Aurora wanted to beat the hell out of both of them but she struggled against her anger for a moment before letting the woman go, running and screaming into her house. Edward gave a sigh of relief but he still had Vincent to worry about. Aurora watched as Vincent made the man see something in his head and his cries and screams made her smirk.

"If I ever see one of you near the Drakeford's again I will return to finish the job." Edward nodded his head shakily at the man above him before hurrying after his wife. "The Dolsens, hmm?" Vincent stood up as the two of the walked out of the grounds as if nothing had happened. "So, where too now?" Vincent asked. They had to wait for nightfall to attack the Dolsen house with it being so close to the castle.

"We're going to go pay a visit to my sister again." She answered him. Aurora didn't like the thought of it, but Snake…Melony, would prove to be useful here.

"The Undertakers?" Vincent wondered aloud. "What can they prove helpful to?"

"My sister is as sneaky as I am and her little friend was a Shinigami. One of the best, or so she's told me."

"And what makes you think that they'll want to help us?" Vincent asked them. "We can do this without the two of them, you know."

"I know that!" She growled but then she paused, pinching the bridge of her nose to calm herself down. "I know that we can, but what if there are more than just Ramona down there? Who's going to save them from the Dolsens while we're busying fighting them? I just…I just need someone there to make sure that everyone stays safe…they're lives are…"

Vincent smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her for a moment and kissing the top of her head. "You don't need to explain anything to me. Let's go get your sister and the Undertaker and form a plan."

Aurora nodded at him, glad that he agreed to go with her. She was going to get Ramona back, without any hesitation even if that meant killing the entire house. Melony would be the only one that would be able to keep her from doing so.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**All Good Things come to an End**

"**Are you sure the brat's here?"**

"Melony," Aurora shook her head at her sister. The woman shot her sister a grin and curled her dark red hair behind her ear before turning to the two men behind them. "Sorry about this, 'Taker."

"Don't think nothing about it!" The silver-haired man waved his hand with a grin. "I don't mind helping your sister when she needs it! Besides, we owe her from a few years ago, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Melony slapped a hand to her face before turning back to watched the house. When her sister had appeared at the Undertaker's house, Melony had to admit that she was surprised. The two of them didn't get along very well most of the time during intense situations. The last time the two of them tried to work together resulted in a fight, and though Melony hated to admit it, the Cat ripped the Snake apart.

Vincent gave a small smile before turning his own attention back to the large mansion. Guards were outside in lines. It seemed that the Phantomhives had told the Dolsens that they were on their way. It wasn't going to matter though. She would get through in the end and she would rip these people apart for taking Ramona. And if there were other in this house, being sold as slaves like Phantomhive had told her, then she was going to save them too. She could tell that Vincent and Melony were excited for the fight and knew that the two of them were going to go crazy against all of them, but Dolsen was hers.

"Melony, can you and Vincent take care of the ones outside?" Aurora began, staring across at the large manor. She then glanced at the other man of the group. "And what am I supposed to call you? Just 'Undertaker'?"

"That's fine with me," The silver-haired man grinned. "I don't really…have a name."

"Melony hasn't given you one yet?" Aurora raised an eyebrow. Years before, her sister LOVED to find stray animals and give them names.

"Well, she has, but that's a name that I only let her use in privacy," Undertaker gave a grin. Aurora glanced at her sister and saw that she was gazing off into the distance, a red flush on her cheeks. Ah, that kind of Privacy. She had figured that the two of them were having a little something when they met, they lived in the same house after all and seemed to get along grandly, but still. Aurora was happy though. At least she had found something. Just like she had…

"Aurora," Vincent slipped a soft hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and nodding. "Let's go."

The guards had lost their fear. It was nearly midnight and the attackers they had been hired to keep away from the manor had yet to show up, resulting in the men to settle down and start drinking and goofing off. It was a bad idea and they discovered that as

The four figures leapt through the legion of them, slashing and destroying them all. Undertaker stayed behind, letting the three demons take control of the little field of drunken men. He watched with a small smile. He hadn't fought something in years since he had met Melony. In all truths, that woman was the reason that he wasn't a Reaper any more. They refused to let him have her and so she left so he could have her. As he watched Melony slice through the other men, a grin spread out across his lips in glee. The moment they got back to their shop…

Melony licked the blood of her hands as she glanced back at her sister. "What now?" She asked her.

But she didn't need to ask. Auroura and Undertaker were no longer there. The moment the attention had been taken from the front door the two of them had burst inside. It was Vincent who was standing behind her instead. She took this moment.

"You, I remember you from a long time ago. The two of you worked well together. What brought you back together?"

"We both work for the Drakefords at the moment," Vincent replied. "We met up through them after she received their parent's souls as payment."

"She's already received her food, eh?" Melony crossed her arms. "Then just…what is your payment for all of this if she got both of them?" Vincent opened his mouth to reply but froze for a moment as his eyes widened a little bit. Melony gave a small smirk before turning to enter the manor. "Be careful on where you tread, Crow. My sister does not play easy."

The manor was littered with more bodies that they were sure that Aurora took care of. The woman hadn't wasted any time with 'kitty-play' and it seemed that Undertaker hadn't either. The man had already found a hidden path under the stairs that led beneath the house. Melony sped off after them with Vincent right behind her.

The stone area smelled of blood and dirt that you would find in a prison. Rotten food. Urine. Feces. And it rang with sniffled and cries as blows landed. Fear rebounded off of the walls. Fear and anger.

"Where is she?" Aurora's voice roared. As they turned the final corner, Vincent's eyes widened. There were cages and cages lined up on the walls with multiple children inside them. The ages were from 44-14 and by the looks of their clothes, some of them had been there for a few days and others for a lot longer.

Aurora had the guard by his collar and was shaking him as she demanded to know where Ramona was. The man just smiled at her and stayed silent before she grew tired of it and smashed his head into the wall.

"Melony," Undertaker was already unlocking the cages, a solemn look on his face as he ushered the scared and frightened children out. All of them rushed past Aurora, some in fear of her, and followed Melony up the stairs. Vincent watched as one of the boys though, with light orange hair and amethyst eyes, paused for a moment before throwing his arms around her. Aurora was still for a moment before placing a hand on the top of his head.

"You're…you're here for Ramona, aren't you?" He asked her.

Aurora's head popped up. "Yes. Do you know where they took her? Is she alright?"

The boy nodded his head. "She was scared. They came down this morning and took her upstairs. We…we could hear her screams. All day she begged them to stop, to not…" The boy burst out into tears and Undertaker came over and picked him up before turning and taking him after the others.

Vincent watched the woman in silence for a moment in confusion. Why had she grown so attached to these children over this small period of time? It had only been a year or so and yet she had taken her role of their caretaker so seriously. He had known her for years and years before this but it seems that she was still changing and the more changing that she went through the more Vincent found himself attracted to her.

"Shall we?" He asked her, turning to head out of the dungeon as well. Aurora nodded and the two of them were quickly upstairs again, searching through to the doors for anyone or anything that would lead them to Ramona and the ones that had her. It figured that it would be the last door they came across that held anyone in it.

The room had six people standing around it, another in a chair, and another spread out of the couch behind all of them. The six men standing were head to food in black, giving the two demons the plain idea that they were the closest and strongest of the Dolsen guards. The man sitting in the wheelchair was an elder man with a breathing instrument and a look on his face that told them two of them that they had been waiting on them. And the one spread out of the couch was the one that they had come looking for.

Ramona laid there, in a new pink and white dress with a white flower in her hair and watching gloves and stockings and shoes. She was sleeping with bruises up and down her arms. Aurora's li curled.

"Ahh, there you are." The elder man grinned. "I was beginning to wonder when one of you was going to show up."

"I take it that you are Dolsen?" Vincent replied with a foul look on his face. He had noticed the markings as well.

"Indeed," The elder man grinned. "And I know who the two of you are." Aurora pulled a face. "No, no, no," The elder shook his head. "I should say that I know WHAT the two of you are. Not many people believe in demons but I'm not foolish when I see the markings of them on the young lad."

"Heh," Aurora tossed her hair over her shoulder before glaring at the six guards. "Are you the ones that attacked the household?"

"Of course." One of them men smirked, reaching for something behind his back. Aurora moved quickly, smashing her fist in his face before her wild-side took over.

"You killed all of them! James! Patrick!" Blood splattered all over Aurora as she beat the guards to death. Dolsen watched in silence as Vincent stayed by the door. This was more something that she would like to do on her own. He'd rather not get in her way. "Rebecca! Maria! You hurt Alois and Victor and Reymond! You kidnapped Ramona! I'll never forgive you bastards! Never!"

Breathing hard, Aurora stood and turned back to the Dolsen. The elder man still wore that grin on his face that made her want to rip it off with her teeth, but that wasn't important at the moment. The man was in a wheelchair. There was nothing that he could do. She had to get Ramona back home and to her brother.

"So you are the Aurora Rush that took in the Drakeford children." Dolsen began. "You should have kept yourself out of what was going on. If you had then none of this would have happened."

"I'm taking her back home," Aurora growled. "I'll leave him to you," She looked at the man behind her. Vincent nodded. Lifting the child in her arms, Aurora turned to leave but froze. Something…something was very, very wrong. Placing her hand on Ramona's stomach, Aurora felt a calming, icy sensation travel through her for a moment before turning back to the couch and setting the child down again.

"What's wrong with her?" Vincent asked. They were both staring at her, Dolsen wearing that large smirk on his face still. He knew what she did nad he was longing to see her reaction.

Aurora bit down on her lip harder as she removed her hand from the sleeping child's stomach. She turned and glared at the elder man, her eyes flaring as they turned into their normal, red and purple slits. "She's…pregnant."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Why**_

"**She's Pregnant." **Aurora's voice was cold as her eyes flared, glaring at the man in the wheelchair behind her. Anger and hatred poured off of her as her power was quickly being pulled forward. Vincent clutched his fists together. The child was pregnant? Outside of being demons, no one would be able to tell until her stomach began to swell, but to know that…it enraged him beyond belief. He had never gotten mad like this on a mission before, no matter what happened. Was it because he cared for these two children? Or was it because he cared for Aurora?

"Good," Dolsen grinned. "It seems that my efforts were not a waste."

"You bastard," Aurora growled, clenching her own fists. She felt her power beginning to break free. "How could you? She's a child! She-"

"I'm quite aware that she is a child." The elder man replied. "She wouldn't have become involved if they hadn't seen the two of you to the castle." Aurora pulled a shocked face. "Oh yes, I'm quite aware about what the two of you are. Believe me, I was surprised to realize that two demons had decided to work with human children."

"How did you figure us out?" Vincent asked him.

"I had deals with demons before in my youth, though they were nowhere near as strong as you are. They all died when they tried to take the soul that I had promised them." He sighed. "But that was years ago. My body is nothing like it used to be, though some things can still be done." Aurora continued to glare at him and he gave another smirk, knowing what was coming. "If only her parents had stayed out of my business then none of this would have happened to the poor child. I-" He was cut off as Aurora's fist was planted into his face. The force behind the blow threw him back into the wall, crumbling his body to the floor. Dolsen's eyes were widened in shook and he turned his head to face the demons. They widened even more in fear.

Aurora's demonic side had taken over. She could no longer restrain it. Her nails had turned into claws and her teeth in fangs. She was head to foot in tight white and black leather with a matching tail and a set of ears now on her form.

"Ah, a tigress," Dolsen couldn't help himself, though his voice still quivered in fear. "I do have to say…I wish I had met you years and years ago. Then…then I would have made you fight…fight to kill me."

"Vincent," Aurora's voice was no longer calm or human-like. It was demonic as her slitted eyes glowed in the dark night as a strong wind from a now open window blew the fire out. "Get Ramona out of here." She was thankful when the man didn't argue and quickly left the room with the sleeping child in his arms. Her eyes never left the withered old man on the ground. She was going to kill him. Kill him and then set his house on fire and if she ever came across this area of underground royals again she would kill them as well. There was no way in hell that they were going to get away with this while she was here.

Dolsen wasn't going to get away alive.

Vincent could hear the screams from outside. Undertaker and Melony could hear it too and all three of them glanced back at the manor, all glad that the children weren't able to hear it as well. Melony knew what her sister was doing to that bastard. Stomping on him. Tearing into him. Ripping him into pieces. She could feel her sister's power and cursed silently to herself at the level of strength that her elder sister still had above her. No matter how hard Melony tried to become stronger than Aurora it never seemed to work. But she shoved her anger into the back of her mind for now, praying that her sister made that monster suffer and suffer and suffer.

Undertaker and Melony finally decided that it was time for them to leave and take the children to the police soon after. And it wasn't long before Vincent watched the Dolsen Manor burst into flames before him as he held Ramona close to him, keeping her warm in the cold weather. He stared at the dark form walking towards him and the girl, the blood glinting off of the clothes and skin from the fire, the long white and black tail swishing around behind it. And in its left hand…was a hanging head. Vincent could help but let the smile break across his face as he watched Aurora shove the head on the spike of the front gates before she glanced up at him. They both stayed silent, though they wanted to say something to the other. He wanted to walk towards her and enwrap her in his arms like he had the night before and lick all that blood off of her and he would have done just that if Ramona hadn't been in his arms.

Aurora moved forward and took the child from Vincent's arms. She gave a grow when her hand hit her stomach again but she shook her head and together they two of them hurried off to the Drakeford Manor.

**Reymond gripped the covers fiercely as he glared at his hands. **His sister lay beneath him, yet to wake up. When Aurora had returned to them in her true form and drenched in blood, carrying his sister, he had feared for Ramona's safety but the demon had kept to her word. She brought her back alive…and yet…

His sister. Pregnant. He didn't know what to think about that. What could he think about that? How could he react? She was eight. What kind of monster could…could do that to a child? He found himself praying that Dolsen was burning and being ripped apart in hell. He only cursed that he couldn't have been there to help.

Glancing towards the other side of the room, he took in the woman standing at the window, watching as the rain poured down. Aurora had returned to her human form, having not said a single thing since she had entered the room. Vincent had been the one to tell him everything. The blood was gone, but the pain drifting from her was still there.

Vincent stood by the fire, his eyes glued to the woman's back. He hadn't said much else either. It seemed that after explaining all that had happened, Vincent had pulled himself back into the depths of his mine and was thinking about something quite intently.

Victor stayed by Alois' bed since Aurora and Vincent had left before. The small song that he had been singing surprised Reymond intensely, and not just because that was the first time that he had heard his voice. When he had asked Victor how he had known that the two of them were demons, and his answer to that was that he had known from the beginning. Of course Reymond was surprised, bit what could he really say to that as well? It seemed that there was nothing he could say as of late.

"Reymond," The soft voice brought everyone's attention to the bed that the young girl was laying in.

"Ramona!" Her brother cried, grasping her hand in relief. He had feared that she wasn't going to wake up. "You're safe now, Ramona. You're safe!"

"What…what happened?" Her head turned to Aurora as her shadow fell over the bed. "What…it wasn't a dream, was it? It actually happened. He really…" Her voice faltered in fear as she closed her eyes, clutching her stomach.

"Ramona," Aurora's voice was plain and emotionless as she spoke. "He's dead. You don't have to worry about them to come after you again."

"Is…Am I going to be okay?" Aurora and they others all stayed silent and Ramona pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I'm okay, aren't I, Reymond?"

Her brother bit his lip as he struggled to keep himself from hitting something. "You…I'm so sorry, Ramona." He fell, curling his arms around his head.

"What…"

It seemed that none of them wanted to tell her what had happened and so, Vincent took a step forward. "You're pregnant, Ramona."

The girl looked up at him in fear after she had let the words take place in her mind. "What…what do you mean?"

"When the man raped you, he implanted his seed. You are pregnant with the man's child."

The room was silent for a moment. Aurora flinched when the girl let out a scream as her brother enwrapped her in his arms. Why? Why did this have to happen?

Vincent gave himself a silent sigh. Time was up. He had to move. He was growing rather tired of taking care of these children. He had been here almost a year. He had to get out of here and back onto the outer rings of his jobs. Find something that won't take as long as this one had.

"Now…shall we get this over with?" Vincent asked them, taking a step forward.

"What are you talking about?" Reymond asked, pulling from his sister.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot," Vincent was wearing a small smile on his face. "The contract was to find your parents murderer and exact revenge on them." Aurora's eyes narrowed as a look of horror spread across Victor's young face. The two of them instantly realized what the other demon was talking about. "It has been done, whether by my hand or not. I plan on taking my payment and leaving." He lifted his finger and pointed at Ramona. "And I want yours."

_**~I know you've suffered**_

_**But I don't want you to hide**_

_**It's cold and Loveless**_

_**I won't let you be denied~**_

"No!" Reymond immediately answered him, throwing his arms out to block his sister. "Take me," Reymond offered himself. "Take me instead of my sister."

Aurora couldn't move. This was insane! Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he just wait a bit longer? She wasn't stupid. She was a demon just like him and so she knew everything but still…she had to ask herself why.

Vincent gave a smile before taking a step towards the child. "One would think that taking the girl and the child with her would be the better bet, but I won't argue with you, Master." He teased.

"No!" Ramona screamed. "Aurora! Stop him!"

Aurora had no other choice. She was still under the orders of the children. She had to do what they said. She hurried forward, her fist impacting into the side of Vincent's face and shoving him through the window and out into the rain. She jumped down after him.

_**~Soothing**_

_**I'll make you feel pure**_

_**Trust Me**_

_**You can be sure~**_

Why? Why was this happening? Aurora had let herself get too attached to the Drakeford twins and now she was in trouble. Vincent was about to take Ramona but her time wasn't up yet. She had to protect the two of them until one had a child or they reached a certain age. Ramona was pregnant now but she still had nine months to wait if she was going to keep the child and if she didn't keep it, she would be with them longer. She shouldn't have thought that she and Vincent would stay there together for a while. Not at a time like this. Why hadn't she thought about this before? She let her mind get to wrapped up. This…all that was about to happen was her fault.

Vincent pushed himself to his feet with a small smile still on his face as he stared at the torn woman before him. He felt his own heart ripping apart inside of him but he hid it away. He knew that a fight between the two of them was going to happen. That was why he moved the night of the dance. He wanted to be with her before they were torn apart. He had taken to how attached the love of his life had gotten to the children and knew that they were going to be put against the other. He had tried to push her out of it but she didn't listen. And now…

"You know that I don't want to do this, Cat." He told her.

"Then don't," She pleaded with him. "Please! Don't…don't do this!"

Vincent closed his eyes. "You let yourself get too attached. I remember that something like this happened between us last time we worked together. You and I just played with eachother before I 'lost' and let you take the man's soul. I thought that this would be the same, but I see that it won't be. You lost yourself in the job, Cat."

"Maybe…maybe I did," Aurora gripped her fists with a firm voice. "But…but I refuse to let you do this. They're children. They have so much to live for. So much to experience. Can't you just…just let it go? Just this once?" He opened his eyes and stared at her again. Behind her, Victor, Ramona, and Reymond all peered out of the back door to watch. "I will do anything that you want. Just don't…don't do this. Please."

Vincent closed his eyes again, biting his lip. She was pleading him. Her voice…her angst ripping through him painfully. He had sworn to himself that he would never let her fall into pain again and yet, here he was, causing her the pain. "I'm sorry, Cat."

Aurora stared at him for a moment before setting her eyes firmly. "So am I, Crow."

_**~I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_

_**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**_

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_

_**I want to satisfy the Undisclosed Desires in your heart~**_

Victor's eyes widened in a mix of fear and amazement as he watched the two demons fight. Their power was immense as the two punched and slashed at eachother with unseen weapons. Ramona and Reymond tried to say something but he ignored them, watching as Aurora's kick landed on Vincent's face.

Vincent pushed himself to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. Neither of them was using their full strength and yet she was still beating him. He knew that holding back against her wasn't going to be hard but if she was doing this, he had no other choice. No matter who she was, he WAS NOT going to lose. There was only one thing left to do.

_**~You trick your lovers**_

_**That your wicked and divine**_

_**You maybe be a sinner**_

_**But your innocence is mine~**_

Aurora's eyes widened as a swirl of black feather encircled around the man she was fighting. She felt a ping of fear, knowing what was happening but she couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop!

The feather disappeared leaving the demon before her in his true form. She remembered the last time that she had seen him like this…and the last time that she had been afraid. His longer, white fangs glinted beneath the moonlight and his pupils took their slitted form as his fuchsia irises glowed as he stared at her. She took note of his claws, his shower of black feathers, his black boots…and the scream from Ramona behind her made her close her eyes. If Vincent was going to transform then she had to.

_**~Please me**_

_**Show me how it's done**_

_**Tease me**_

_**You are the One~**_

The Tiger and the Crow stared at eachother for just a moment before they rushed at eachother. Victor tried to keep his eyes on their movement but the demons were too fast. He heard grunts and growls and the sounds of hits but nothing was seen except for the blood that littered across the grass before him. He knew that this was not the time for this, but he was fascinated. To see two demons at the height of their power, the two of the strongest people he had ever met, it was breathtaking. The feel he got from them…it was unimaginable.

_**~I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_

_**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**_

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_

_**I want to satisfy the Undisclosed Desires in your heart~**_

The battle did not last for long now. With their powers fully open, they could tell that one was stronger than the other. They all wondered who and it was answered when something was smashed into the Manor, crumbling the wall and flying through the house. The sounds of another crashing told the three of them that whoever had been sent flying had been forced through the other side of the manor. Ramona was praying that Aurora had been the one to send Vincent through the manor but as the transformed man walked toward them hole in the manor, the young child threw her head back and screamed.

_**~Please me**_

_**Show me how it's done**_

_**Trust me**_

_**You are the One~**_

The moment that Vincent had transformed, Aurora knew that she wasn't going to be able to defeat him. She was strong, but nowhere near as powerful as Vincent was. She knew that fighting would have been worthless, but she had to try. She had to try. At Ramona's scream, she lifted her head. The blows she had received were horrible. She knew that bruises would form next to the blood and she was sure that there was now a large footprint on her chest from where Vincent sent her through the manor. She was confident that her back was going to be just as worse from breaking through the walls.

Aurora struggled to her feet and hurried as much as she could to try and get to the children before Vincent could, but she knew that it was impossible now. Not when she fell to her knees in the manor. Vincent's kick hadn't crushed her lungs but she was sure that it had done something horrible.

_**~I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_

_**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**_

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_

_**I want to satisfy the Undisclosed Desires in your heart~**_

Pulling herself out of the house, she turned to where the children had been standing and pain stabbed her heart. Victor was crumbled on the grass, blood seeping from his face and head. He had tried to keep Vincent from reaching the twins but if Aurora hadn't been able to stop her, he was nowhere near a match at all. She turned her head to find Ramona leaning over her brother's body. Already it had grown a pale white as his blank eyes stared above them at the stars in the night sky. Ramona's cries were loud as she cried for Vincent to bring her brother back to her.

The Crow was already gone. He had left them…he had left Aurora behind once again. She still felt pain for the child dying but her pain of being left behind was worse than any of it. She beat the ground with a roar, begging for all of this to be a dream.

**One Chapter left guys. Sorry it took so long! **

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	17. Epilogue

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Epilogue**_

_**What do you want**_

**Twenty-Five years. **Twenty-five years ago was the last time that Cat had taken on a job for souls. The Drakefords were the last humans that she had been in contact with. After the death of them all, the death of Reymond, Cat had stayed with the three that were left. Alois had healed and remained as Ramona's butler. Victor had stayed as well, taking his place in the house of the others as much as he could, though knowing that it would never be the same.

It was so different without James and his bragging of his 'great' karate skills. Patrick's Pyromaniac grilling was missed. Rebecca's constant apologies were left to haunt the halls. Maria's begging to paint portraits was left behind in the dark room that had once been hers.

And Reymond. Reymond was missed the most.

After that horrible night, Cat had heard nothing from Crow again. The other demon had left her behind like he had all those years ago. Not even a mention from him. No sound. No feel. Nothing. He had been left alone. She had stayed with Ramona. The 8-year-old child needed something to hold her up and Cat had taken that form for nearly 7 years after everything had occurred. Ramona had kept the child. After all that had happened, she couldn't handle seeing yet another death and refused to blame the child for what had happened to her. Cat stayed and helped raise that child for five years. It was when Ramona turned fifteen and got married that she was no longer needed. Ramona thanked Cat for everything that she had done over the years and gave Cat her freedom back, claiming that she was ready to go off on her own.

And so the demon had left, leaving everything behind her and took home in a sea of trees outside of London. If she had returned to her normal home, she wasn't sure what she would do. She had a new house, a small little garden and a fountain that she now sat on, staring into the water. She refused to accept any more contracts after that and for twenty years she fought against the hungry feeling in her body. Never again was she-

"You're Aurora, aren't you?"

Cat lifted her head. "It has been twenty years since I last heard that name." She turned her head and looked at the man that stood beside her. Her eyes widened for a moment before returning to their normal form. She knew who this was. There was no way possible that it wasn't him.

"I haven't seen you since I was five," The man continued. "I knew you would look the same." He opened his eyes. "My name is Alibaster Drakeford. I am the son of Ramona Drakeford."

Alibaster took on his uncles face greatly, his reddish-brown hair curled behind his ears as the Drakeford ring rest on his left hand. Aurora was sure that Reymond would have looked like that in years down the road. The only thing that didn't fit in with the young man's face was his eyes. They were the grey of the Dolsen's instead of the bright blue that the Drakeford's had.

So, this was the child of five that she had left with his mother and new father. He truly did take after his uncle…or what Aurora had imagined Reymond would look like.

"Little Ali, hmm?" Aurora closed her eyes again. "I'm surprised that you found me."

"My mother always knew where you were," Alibaster told her. "She watched you, even on her deathbed."

Aurora looked at him. "Ramona's…"

Alibaster gave a sad nod. "Three months ago from some new type of disease. She wanted…She wanted me to come and find you and tell you. And to thank you once again for all that you had done for her. Victor wanted to come with me, but I made him stay at the house."

"Are he and Alois still with you as well?"

"Alois retired last years and Victor has become my head butler. My step-father left me everything and put me in charge of the house as he no resides in our summer home for the rest of his years. That was mother's favorite place and so, he…"

Aurora nodded her head, understanding. "Thank you for coming to tell me, Alibaster. It pains me that I hadn't been able to see her a final time but at the same time…it might have been too hard on her."

"I didn't just come here to carry out my mother's will, Lady Aurora." Alibaster told her after a few moments of silence.

"What do you want need?" Aurora asked, standing up from the fountain.

"My mother told me everything that had happened twenty-five years ago. About you and Vincent. My grandparents. The Dolsens. How Uncle Reymond was taken from her. I need your help. My mother told me what the price would be. I'm willing to pay it." He told her. "I learned everything that made my mother suffer and who had done it. You're the one that helped my family all those years ago. It may have been twenty years ago, but I'm praying that you will help us one more time."

Aurora couldn't help but give a small grin. He acted like his Uncle as well. Perhaps just one more contract wouldn't hurt her. "And just what do you want?"

Alibaster gave a cruel smile as he looked at her. "Revenge against the Phantomhives."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	18. The Future

Whoo! And so ends Undisclosed Desires. I am actually quite pleased with the way it turned out! It took a while and I'm sorry about that but I believe that it's perfect.

And for those that are asking, yes, there will be a Sequel and it will take place during the Anime Series. Trust me, Sebastian/Vincent isn't going to get away from Aurora that easily.

I will gladly let you guys know when the Sequel will begin so add this to your favorites and I'll let you know.

I just want to thank you guys for reading this. I greatly appreciate it and I hope that you return for me.

XOXO,

HiddenXEmotion


	19. I give in

**After all the begging, I have succombed. Black Butler has begun.**


	20. An Update

If anyone is intrested, I have begun a Claude Fanfic as well. Just another, shall we say 'side' to all that had happened in Sebastian's story.


End file.
